Dearest Brother of Mine
by Darkshadow1005
Summary: You know those Neopian legends that have been past down from generations to the next? Yea you know the ones. Well this is one I bet you've never heard. Rated for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**When two souls of equal power meet they begin to fight, forever until one or both perish. One mostly triumphs but very rarely they shall keep fighting until the both run out of energy or strike a fatal blow to each other and die while still slowly fighting. A very sad and long tradition that all was started by humans and was awarded a horrible name that has come to be known as war.**

**Chapter one: The first son**

**It was a nice sunny day in the wonderful world of Neopia. A young girl the age of twelve, with dark brown hair, a plain black t-shirt, white tennis shoes, a blue jeans had just entered the place with out a clue how to get around and what wonders lie behind the doors of the sign up building. She stared out the window at people smiling and laughing, talking, shopping, and eating with their pets. She had never seen such creature before, she had no idea what they were but they looked cute. **

**She turned to an tap on the shoulder to a short yellow creature with purple faerie wings who claimed to be a faerie Ashia. **

"**Shadow you have officially been logged in and assigned the identity Darkshadow1005. You will love the world of Neopia****ཀ ****Everyone does, it's such a pretty peaceful place." the ashia smiled and pointed to a big door that was behind Shadow, "You can go through there to get your first neopet she pointed to a big brown, woodeen door , "or you can go through those doors" she pointed to the entrance/ exit, "Or those and just go pet-less but either way you are now a free Neopian and will hopefully do excellent" she handed Shadow a paper, "this is all you need to know to get started, good luck" she gave a bow and walked off.**

**Shadow watched her go then looked the paper over and read about things called neopoints which were used as money, about how to take care of the pets, how many there were, and which are the most favored. She looked around at the people who were in the building with their pets, or others that were getting to know their new ones. **

**. She looked at the big door that lead to the pets and smiled. She walked over to it and pushed it open, it creaked open to reveal a room with cages of mothers and their babies. Shadow walked cautiously into the room and looked around when she felt a tug at her pant leg, she looked down to see a little red muzzle tugging at her jeans.**

**She bent down to see a little red wolf pup in a cage. She pulled out her paper to look up what it was. Lupe: A lovable, loyal, neopian creature. Loves to explore, dig, and howl. She looked back to the pup sitting in the cage, it stared back at her and tilted its head, "erf?" it squeaked. **

"**Aww how cute****ཀ" ****Shadow smiled, "Do you have a name little guy?" **

**The young lupe tilted its head more until it flipped over to its back with an, "urf****ཀ" **

**The mother red lupe that was nursing the other pups looked up, "Young lady, none of the pups have names, you make them. You pick out the one you want then someone gets them and you name them" she smiled.**

**Shadow looked at her, "Oh really? That's cool. Who do I get to 'create' this little guy?" she pointed at the young lupe pup who was chasing his tail. **

**The mother looked up at her surprised, "You don't even want to look at the other pets?"**

**Shadow shook her head, "Nope I can tell he is the one I want" just then a tall bird came over to her.**

"**Hello dear I'm a lenny my name is Daraline, can I help you?"**

**Shadow smiled and stood up, "Can I get that lupe pup please? I'd like to um.. create him." **

**The lenny pulled out some keys and looked pulled out the pup, "This one?" she held up the pup who was now chewing on his tail. **

**Shadow nodded, "Yep he's the one" **

"**Ok all you have to do dear is tell me your user name and what you want to name him and your done." said Daraline locking the cage again. **

**Shadow held up the cute little pup, "My name is Darkshadow1005 and his is now Evilwolf8****ཁ **

**Daraline nodded and scribbled some things down on her notepad. **

"**Ok dear he is now yours, I hope you both live a happy life." she smiled and walked off to go file the new lupe.**

**Shadow bent back down to the cage, "Don't worry I promise I shall take care of him the best I can, which is usually very good" Shadow said to the mother lupe. **

**The lupe looked back up at her, "I'm glad he was given to such a nice girl. I can tell that you two shall get along just fine. Please do take the very best care of him, he was one of my favorites out of all my litters." **

**Shadow nodded, "I promise, oh and can I get your name?" the lupe shook her head, "I'm not aloud to give you that information, I'm sorry. Good bye Shadow, good bye my son." the mother lupe laid down her head. **

**Shadow could see tears slowly make their way down the cheeks of the lupe mother. Evil pawed at the cage door, "G-gwood bye momah" he whispered and the lupe mother smiled at her son, "Good bye Evil, I love you" **

**Shadow stood up and slowly walked out of the room holding her new lupe pup in her arms. She walked over to the entrance where the ashia was waiting, "I'm sorry dear I forgot to give you this" she held up a brown bag, "These are your neopoints, or your money there is 1,500 in this bag" **

**Shadow stared at it, "How am I going to carry that****ཀ****?" **

**Tthe ashia looked at her, "May I suggest your hand dear? They don't weigh that much, hahaha. You could have 10, 000 points and the only thing that changes is the size of the bag" the ashia held up the bag again to Shadow.**

"**Wow thats...weird." Shadow said shifting Evil to one arm and getting the bag with the other. "Amazing****ཀ ****This feels as heavy as my grandmothers coin purse" Shadow laughed and put the bag into her backpack that she had received earlier that also held her newbie pack of food and plushies, then held Evil close again with both arms.**

"**May I also suggest that you buy first a neohome so you don't have to live outside, Neopia isn't all good. We do have villains, and most are active after night. Also beware that not all pets are good so its not just the villains you should fear." the ashia said darkly.**

**Shadow nodded and opened the door to Neopia. The warm winds blew through her hair and many creatures ran passed the building. **

**Evil wiggled around in her arms, "Erf****ཀ" ****he piped.**

**Shadow held him up to her face and stared into his blue eyes, he stopped struggling and looked into her brown ones, "Murf****ཀ" ****he yipped and swatted her nose with a paw and started giggling.**

"**Oh you think thats funny do you?" Shadow cocked an eye brow at him, "Well how about this?" she put him down on the ground and started tickling him, he kicked and giggled.**

"**Stwop it****ཀ" ****he yipped. **

**She stopped and smiled at him, "Well Evil how about we go find a house?" he nodded and stood up then shook off. Shadow looked down at him beaming with pride, she knew that her neopian life would be a good one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Welcome home and the second son**

**It had been a month since Shadow had made Evil. They got along great and went to the park as often as they could. Evil couldn't of asked for a better human, she bought him toys and great food whenever she found the points. The house was still under construction but was 3/4 of the way finished. Evil was laying on the couch one day watching the workers, he wasn't a pup anymore just a young lupe.He felt someone sit down beside him, he looked up to see Shadow smiling down at him. **

**He sat up and nuzzled her cheek, "Hey mom****ཀ" **

**She petted him, "Hello Evil. I want to talk to you about something..." **

**Evil nodded, "Ok what? We can talk about anything." **

**Shadow sighed and looked at him again, "I was thinking...well I have enough points and experience in Neopia that I think I can handle another pet. What do you think of a little shoyru brother?" **

**Evil stared at her for a moment, "I don't know...If you want one I can go with you to pick him out****ཀ" ****Evil smiled. **

**Shadow stood up and picked up Evil, "Ok then lets go" **

**Evil looked up at her, "What right now****ཀ****?" Shadow smiled and nodded then headed out the front door.**

**They arrived at the door of the building about twenty minutes later. Shadow looked up, almost falling over trying to see the top. They walked inside and looked around and all the newbies and just regular neopians. Shadow felt proud about how this time when she came in she had a pet with her and wasn't alone. **

**They turned as they heard a familiar voice behind them, "Oh dear****ཀ ****Hello I haven't seen you in sometime****ཀ" ****the yellow ashia squealed and hugged Shadow.**

"**Nice to see you again too! We came to get my second pet" **

**The ashia looked at her, "Are you sure you're ready for another? Only very experienced owners can handle four. But a one month as yourself handle two? I'm not sure darling, but if you want another don't let me standing your way."**

**Shadow nodded, "Its ok. I've thought of this for a long time. I make enough points to take care of two" she waved good bye to the ashia and walked up to the big door. She sighed and opened it staring inside. Evil head butted her in the legs pushing her inside. Shadow and Evil began walking up the aisles looking at the pets in the cages. **

**Suddenly they heard someone yell, "Catch him****ཀ" ****Shadow saw a gelert pointing at a small red shoyru running towards them, he was spitting fire balls into his hands and throwing them at the feet of the older pets trying to catch him. **

**Evil smriked as the shoyru ran past them, he slammed a paw on its tail, "Oof****ཀ" ****it snorted as it hit the ground, "Hey what do you think your doing****ཀ****?" **

**Shadow walked over and picked up the little shoyru, "Heh trying to escape huh? You can't go out there without an owner to protect you" she smiled.**

**The gelert walked up to her, "Thanks. He keeps breaking out of the cage. We tried putting locks, didn't work. Electronic code locks, didn't work. Now we tried electric bars and big locks but some how he still escapes****ཀ" **

**The shoyru sneered at him, "Well I'm just too good for your little security. That's pretty sad considering I'm only about a month old" the gelert rolled his eyes. **

**Shadow looked at the little shoyru with interest. Evil knew that look, "Ohhh no we can't get him****ཀ ****Look he almost burnt the place down trying to escape****ཀ" **

**The shoyru heard him, "What?" he looked at Shadow, "Yea what's wrong with you?****ཀ ****Who would want me? Oh wait..." he noticed that he was insulting himself and shut up.**

**Shadow sniggered, "I'm not sure what's wrong with me but I know one thing I'm taking you home" the gelert and Evil's jaws dropped.**

"**What? You're serious****ཀ****?" the gelert exclaimed.**

**Shadow nodded. The gelert sighed, "Fine, follow me. Let her take him for a moment. We made a few new rules, about having to weigh and measure each pet" he said pointing at a scorchio. Shadow handed the shoyru to her and watched her walk into another room.**

**She followed the gelert to a table, "Ok so what do you want to name him?"**

**Shadow thought for a moment, "Heh since he seem to like fire so much, Everlastingflame?" **

**The gelert tapped some things into the computer, "Oh sorry. That name is taken, how about Everlastingflame14?"**

"**Ok that's fine" **

**Evil rolled his eyes, "Great the house isn't even done yet and its going to be burned to the ground by a pipsqueak" **

**Shadow gave him a stern look. "So why does the Everlasting try to escape? Doesn't he like his mother?" Shadow said turning back to the gelert. **

"**Well his mother died a couple weeks ago. He was the only one of his litter which we thought was pretty weird. But then one day she had passed away, she was sick or old. But we took her away while he was sleeping. So he blames us for her death. We've tried talking to him about it but he wouldn't listen." **

**Just then the scorchio walked in the room carrying Everlasting. Shadow walked over and took him, "Well you ready to go home?" she said looking into the emerald eyes staring up at her. **

**Everlasting nodded, "Yes please, just get me out of here." They bid the gelert and the yellow ashia good bye and left.**

"**Welcome home Everlasting" Shadow said putting him down on the floor. **

**Everlasting looked around in awe at all the big things, he was a very small shoyru, since he was the only one of his litter it also made him the runt of it. He kept turning around looking at things until he saw his new brother who towered over him with ease. Shadow had walked off into the kitchen to make a cake for the celebration. Everlasting looked up to Evil's face until he toppled over from leaning back too far. **

**Evil chuckled, "You ok?" Everlasting nodded sitting up. "Heh well let's take a tour of the house so you can get familiar with it" he said dipping his head down to Everlasting's level, "Hop on, you wouldn't be able to see anything from your level."**

"**Right..", Everlasting said crawling onto Evil's head and sitting down in between his ears. **

**They had just got done with the tour of what was complete of the home when Shadow called them into the kitchen. Everlasting gasp at the sight, a humongous(to him) cake sat on the table, it had red frosting and six candles that were burning brightly. Everlasting had given up on his plans of living free right then and there, heck if you had a life like this, who would want to?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter: Training and the Demon.**

**Two weeks had passed since Everlasting had arrived. He had been living the way he had always dreamt of. Shadow had very few rules so he could do almost anything he wanted.**

"**Hey Everlasting" Shadow called as she entered the room, "I think your big enough now to begin your training in flying what do you think?" **

**Everlasting woke up from his day dream, "Huh? Umm yea but where am I going to train?"**

"**The park, come on Evil is already there waiting for us. He went down to see the revealing of the new paint brush. I think its plushie or something like that." she said walking over and picking him up off the couch. "Wow you've gained a few"**

**Everlasting giggled, "Ssshh no ones supposed to know!"**

**They arrived about a half hour later at the park. Evil was laying in the grass watching a buzzer float around his head. He sat up and swatted it away when he saw them coming, "Hey took you long enough" **

**Shadow set Everlasting down in the grass. "Well we all don't get up at 6:00 in the morning like you do." She looked down at Everlasting, "You ready to start hovering?"**

**Everlasting nodded and back away from them for some room. He slowly spread his wings and began to flap them like crazy. **

"**Oh umm Everlasting..." she said walking towards him, "Ok you can stop"**

**Everlasting stopped and looked around, "Did I do anything?" **

**Evil smirked, "Other than make yourself look foolish, no."**

**Shadow threw him a glare, "Shush! Ok Everlasting, try flapping slowly instead of fast"**

**Everlasting nodded and spread his wings again. He slowly began to flap them, "Hey I think I'm getting some air!" he looked down and his feet were hovering about two inches from the ground. He was beaming with pride.**

**Shadow clapped, "Ok now try flapping them a little harder and try to catch some wind under your wings to take off"**

**Everlasting landed and tried again only searching for wind gusts of any kind. He hovered again for a bit, "Mother I don't think I can catch any w-" he was cut off by a humongous gust of wind that came from a yawning skeith near by. Everlasting was pushed through the air at a high speed, he started to freak and flap his wings feverishly. He got about ten feet in the air before the wind ran out and he started to fall. Shadow and Evil raced to catch him but he was to far away. He hit the ground with a horrible crack. "OUCH!" he cried.**

**Shadow rushed over with Evil at her side, "Everlasting honey? Are you ok?"**

**Everlasting groaned with a painful look on his face, "I think I broke my arm"**

**Shadow gasp, "We need to get to a hospital right away!"**

**Evil turned to her, "The hospital is about five miles from here..."**

"**Damn why doesn't neopia have taxies?" Shadow said helping Everlasting up onto Evil's back.**

"**Because they pollute, that's what happened to your world remember? We try to keep Neopia clean" Evil smiled.**

"**Oh yea forgot about that. Oh well lets just go!" she said running off in the direction of the hospital ignoring all the looks and gasp of the other Neopians.**

**They finally got to the hospital after running with out slowing down speed at all. Thankfully some nice Neopians had come around and helped them, Everlasting had been put onto the back of a uni and flew strait to the hospital, Shadow and the others arrived about ten minutes after he had made it there.**

**A nurse bruce was waiting for them, "Hello. We sent him off to the emergency room with the doctor and a few healing faeries. You can wait for him in the room over there" She pointed to a private waiting room.**

**Shadow nodded. She threw herself into a chair as soon as they walked in, "I -gasp- don't think I've -gasp- ever ran so -gasp- fast in my life" **

**Evil nodded in agreement. "Thanks for your help to" he said turning to the beautiful golden uni and her owner. The owner nodded, "Its ok . I'm sorry it was my skeith that cause this. He like to sleep in the park a lot, most sunny he says. By the way my name is Sara and this is Nava my uni" the uni kneeled in some sort of bow.**

**Shadow smiled, "Hello and yes thanks. We would of taken forever to get him here if you hadn't helped."**

**They waited another hour or so until the doctors finally came out to speak to them. "He is doing fine, did an operation on him to put in the metal pins then put a cast on his arm. So I would suggest that he wait till he gets it off to try flying again. If he does, some are to scared to try again, we have many flying pets come in with broken bones after trying to fly" said the techo doctor. **

**Shadow stood up and pulled out her bag of points, "How much do I owe ya?" **

**The techo handed her the bill which was only 1000 points so it wasn't to bad. They got to go see Everlasting after Shadow paid. **

"**Hey how are you feeling?" Evil asked, his paws on the side of the bed to hold himself up.**

"**Well not to bad, actually until I started to fall it was pretty fun" Everlasting smiled, "I love flying, I can't wait till I can do it with out spazzing." **

"**Everlasting these are the two Neopians who helped us. Sara and her golden uni Nava" She pointed to them.**

**Everlasting sat up more to see them properly, "Thank you very much. Nava? Wow that's a pretty name. Its amazing how you got it with out any thing else added on."**

**They eventually got out of the hospital and went out to eat with Sara and her pets, the skeith Zonra apologized to Everlasting for the incident. Shadow and Sara became good friends...until one day.**

**Shadow was walking over to Sara's house for a visit. Neopia had changed a lot. It had been almost one year that Shadow had lived in Neopia. Everlasting had learned to eventually fly, which he did about every waking moment. Evil had turned into a handsome lupe. Everlasting and Evil were both now about their teen ages. There were a lot of new places, plots, items, contest, and a lot of other great things. But also other bad things arrived. There were now scams, reports, people who were labeled as noobs, which Shadow could barley tell the difference between then and a new comer so she tried to stray away from them. But the worst thing of all was freezing, or as they called it Ice Land. You could get frozen for just about anything if you stepped even a hair out of line. Oh and ten thousand points was now pocket change. **

**Anyways back to Shadow and Sara. Shadow walked up to where her was supposed to be, but there was nothing but an empty lot. "Huh...I swear this is where it was yesterday..." she looked around for someone to ask but saw no one. "Hmm I wonder if she moved. But she would tell me right?" she pulled out her searcher, which looked a lot like a PDA. Every Neopian had them, it help a lot in finding people and items. She searched for her friend and clicked the user name. But all that came up was, "This user is frozen" Shadow started to freak and searched again and again but the same thing came up. "But- wha...why?" Shadow looked as if she was about to cry, Sara had been her only neofriend. Anyone else she asked usually screamed "n00b!" and ran off. **

**Shadow came back home with tears stinging her eyes. Evil and Everlasting were playing her gamecube, "Guys...Sara's been frozen" **

**Everlasting gasp, "What! No! Nava the only one I know who was actually worth versing on a game!" he remembered Evil and smiled nervously, "Oh yea heh Evil is good to" **

"**Yes Everlasting, Nava to. Once the user is gone so are the pets." she said sitting down on the jelly couch. **

**Outside a faerie was watching. She knew the pain of missing a friend. She was the fountain faerie, she was out searching for someone to give a quest to and this girl could use the treat. She flew in and landed behind Evil, "Excuse me" **

**Evil yipped and whipped around not expecting someone to come from behind.**

**Shadow looked up, "Oh -sniffle- hello."**

"**I over heard you talking about your friend. I'm sorry. But I'm the fountain faerie and I was wondering if you would do a small quest for me"**

**Shadow looked at her, "You're the fountain faerie? Sure I'd do the quest for you." she felt a bit of happiness begin to rise up inside her.**

**The faerie smiled, "Ok could you please go get me a flotsam trident? I'll be waiting at my fountain for you" she said and with that she disappeared. **

**Shadow stood up, "Well you guys want to go with me to find one? I'll come back before I go to the fountain" **

"**Nah we're still in the game" Evil nodded towards the televison.**

"**Ok I'll be back later" she said and walked out the door. **

**Evil turned to Everlasting, "What color do you think she's going to paint me?"**

**Everlasting raised an eye brow, "Who said she was going to paint you?"**

"**Well I'm the oldest. Plus there aren't a lot of good colors for a shoyru out yet, unless you want to be painted pink" Evil smirked.**

"**Ahh good point. I dunno what color do you think?" **

"**Probably pirate, darigan, mutant something like that"**

**Everlasting nodded and began playing the game again, "Hah!"**

"**Hey no fair I wasn't ready!" Evil said fumbling around for his controller.**

**-Back to Shadow-**

**She used the shop wizard to find the trident, she thanked the jubjub. She walked into the store, "Hello I'd like to purchase that trident please" she said pointing to it from the counter.**

**The jetsam smiled(which was pretty creepy with all those teeth) and got the trident off the shelve. "Twenty thousand points please" he held out a flipper for the points. **

**Shadow handed him the bag, "Thanks a lot! This is helping me big time, I'm surprised its so cheap."**

**Shadow spun the trident around like a baton as she walked down the street whistling, this was beginning to be a better day. But the wound of her missing friend was still there, she just didn't want to show it. **

"**Hmm so what should I paint Evil...I don't want to paint Everlasting yet I can't find any good shoyru colors. She was sitting at the rainbow pool looking through a book with all the pet colors in it. She flipped the page and gasp, darigan colors. "Wow these look awesome! This would defiantly match his name! She continued looking down the page at the others until one caught her eye, the darigan kougra. "Ughh I can't choose! Evil would look so cool! But the kougra is so cute and cool!" **

**After about fifteen minutes of fighting with herself she decided to go to the boards and ask other Neopians. She walked into the fan club board, "Umm ok I need to start new topic" she said walking over to a room with a big sign over it saying "new topic" on it. She typed "Help me decide" as the topic name in a keyboard which the sign changed automatically to the name.****The door opened to a big white room with a podium at the front on a stage. **

**She walked up to it and on the podium was another screen requesting her first post. She typed in the keyboard, "I need help deciding on a darigan kougra or to paint my lupe darigan or any thing else. I just got a fountain faerie quest so yea, need help please" in about five minutes she had six people on the board posting, "Lupe, No get the kougra, No a mutant draik!" Shadow looked at the person with the draik suggestion, "Well I would need a draik first wouldn't I?" the person blinked at her the looked at the floor, "Oh yea heh" **

**After thirty minutes of watching the people squabble about the lupe and kougra, she had tallied the votes. "Ok I have an announcement. I have the number of votes in and the conclusion is!" (Ok I'm going to stop here and go to bed -yawn- wait what? What are you looking at me like that for! -gets hit with tomatoes- Ouch! Ok ok I'll finish! Geez) "The kougra!" a lot of people wooted but some just kind sighed and walked out. The one who was most excited was a girl with the dark faerie avatar, "Woo! I'm glad you picked the kougra! Neomail me and tell me when you've painted him!" she said and left the room. She was the one who pretty much urged me to get the kougra, pretty much every post of hers was, "Get the kougra!", "Kougra is better!", "Shut up not the lupe!-pushes person out of way- the kougra!" I wish I could remember her name but alas I can't. **

**Shadow decided to surprise Everlasting and Evil with the kougra when she got back, but she wouldn't take him to get painted before asking them if they wanted to go. She walked back to the building where she had started, "Wow haven't' been here for a while" she smiled and walked in. The yellow ashia was off duty today. **

**Shadow walked in and saw her gelert friend from before, "Hey!"**

**The gelert smiled and stood up the he saw her, "Hey haven't talked in while, how have you been getting along with Everlasting?"**

**Shadow shook his paw, "He's doing great lots better than when we first saw him. I'm looking for a kougra today. Have any red ones? I've gotten a liking for them"**

**The gelert nodded and opened a cage near by, "Here we are, you want to pick one or me?" Shadow shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me just as long as it's a boy" **

**The gelert reached in and pulled out a fluffy red kougra cub. He yawned and looked around wondering why he had been awoken from his nap. "Awww he's so cute!" Shadow said taking him from the gelert. The kougra cub blinked at her and purred and nuzzled her hand, and pretty much screamed innocence. Once again she had to give him up to be weighed and etc.**

**She walked into the room again with the gelert, "Name?" he said looking up from the desk**

**Shadow gave it a thought, "Well since he is going to be darigan...Darkshadowdemon?"**

**The gelert nodded and wrote it down. The techo that took Demon had brought him back and gave the result paper to gelert. **

**Shadow walked out later hugging Demon. "You're the cutest baby yet! Your fluffy and have a pudgy belly!" she said poking Demon's belly. Demon squeaked with delight. **

**She walked in the house to find Evil laying on the rug reading the paper and Everlasting on the couch spacing out. "Hey guys I'm home" she said entering the room with little Demon waddling behind her looking like he was the happiest thing alive. **

**Evil sat up and eyed the kougra, "Umm Shadow I think someone followed you home" he said pointing at Demon. **

**Shadow turned around, "Nope this is your new brother guys. His name is DarkshadowDemon. Demon for short. He is going to be painted darigan" **

**Everlasting snapped out of his zone at these words, "Uh oh..."**

**Evil looked up at Shadow, "What? Did you just say that he's going to be painted?" **

**Shadow nodded yes.**

"**But what! I'm the oldest! I thought I was going to be painted! I've gone to every revealing of every paint brush since I was born. On my free time I go down to the pool just to watch lucky pets get painted. You knew how much I wanted that!" **

**Shadow frowned, "I'm sorry Evil but I went to the boards and made a poll for either to paint you darigan or make a darigan kougra and he won." she said pointing to Demon who was looking around in confusion. **

**Evil walked over and glared at Demon, "Well don't expect me to come to the celebration" Evil growled then turned to storm off to his room when Demon grabbed his tail thinking it was a fluffy toy. **

**Evil whipped around and practically roared at Demon and slung his tail hard throwing the poor cub off. Demon flew backwards and hit the wall with a squeak.**

"**Evil!" Shadow yelled at him while picking up the poor crying cub. **

**Evil just glared at the cub and stormed off to his room. Demon was not on his list of friends.**

"**Shhh, shhh its ok. I'm so sorry he's just really upset. Please stop crying" Shadow said cradling the small cub. She looked over at Everlasting, "Are you jealous to?" **

**Everlasting cowered behind a pillow, "Nope. I wasn't planning to be painted anyways. I think he's cute. Please don't hurt me!"**

**Demon had stopped crying and giggled at Everlasting cowering.**

"**Well look at that Everlasting you got him to stop. Well you want to go with me to get him painted?" Shadow raised a brow.**

**Everlasting nodded, "Sure"**

**They arrived at the fountain with Shadow riding on Everlasting's back and Demon in Shadow's backpack. Shadow stepped off Everlasting's back and walked towards the fountain.**

"**Welcome back child" said the fountain faerie who had just surfaced from her swim.**

**Shadow smiled and held out the trident, "Here you are"**

**The faerie swam up to her and took the trident, "Thank you very much. Now what color do you want him painted?" she said pointing to Everlasting.**

"**Oh heh no not him. This little guy please" Shadow said taking Demon out of her backpack. "I'd like him to me painted darigan" she said putting a sleepy Demon on the cloud ground. **

**Demon looked around at the clouds and rainbow colored water, "Ok one I've some how gotten high which isn't good for a cub, or two that lupe killed me and I'm in heaven" he thought looking around and saw the fountain faerie who he labeled as 'fish lady' "Alright I'm high, cause heaven wouldn't have giant fish ladies. What kind of home have I been put into?" **

"**Please set him in the water" the faerie nodded at Demon.**

**Shadow picked him up and began to walked towards the water, when Demon started to freak. "Oh don't worry Demon it will only be for a second come on stop struggling!"**

**Demon's point of view, "Ahhh! What are you doing? Are you nuts! I don't want to go to the fish lady! She'll eat me in revenge for like her fish child's death or some thing!" he tried to say but all that came out were small squeaks and meows. **

**Shadow set him in the water and back away. The faerie came a bit closer, this made Demon freak even more and curl up into a ball. She cupped some water and it suddenly turned a dark purple and black. She put her hands over Demon and poured the water over him. His colors slowly changed, his blue stripes change black, his red fur turned the dark purple, his tail tip turned into a demon triangle, and spikes emerged from the top of his head to where his tail started. **

**He looked up, everyone was staring at him. "What are they staring at!" he looked around but saw nothing but the fish lady and his tail..."wait a minute! My tail what happened to it!" He looked himself over "whoa I've been demon-fided! But still what wrong with my tail?" he stared at it. He had seen other pets like this but none had this, a strange red glow brightly surrounded the triangle of his tail. **

**(Hah! Cliff hanger for all the readers that don't know of the tail! Mwahahaha!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**About three weeks later Demon began to get the hang of speech and could speak almost perfectly. To Shadow's surprise he was a fast learner. He knew so much it was almost frightening, he was only a month old and he knew things about Neopia that she had never even heard of. She did let him go to the library every now and then but he came home one day and told her it was getting old she asked why and he simply replied, "I've read all the books in that useless place, reading them again doesn't do me any good" she just looked at him. How could he do that in such a short time? **

**Every time Shadow asked Demon what he wanted when she went shopping he asked continuously for books. So she got him books, though it worried her. One day Shadow went to check her pet's status, Evil was average neopian intelligence so was Everlasting...but Demon was close to super genius. She was proud of him but the more intelligent he got the more of a weird glisten appeared in his eyes. **

**The next time she went shopping she came back with a darigan kougra plushie instead of a book, Demon looked at it and smiled. He carried the plushie almost everywhere with him and even gave it a name: Blythe. Yet Demon continued on having the craving for books, knowledge.**

**Shadow finally gave up and started getting him books again, though he was some what helpful with all the info. Like cheats for games and such. **

**Not only that but Evil and Demon had grown some sort of rivalry, she kept telling Evil that he was just a cub but Evil just rolled his eyes and stormed off.**

**Demon just ignored it most of the time until Evil struck a nerve and then the fight was on.**

**Shadow arrived back at her house one day after a couple hours of shopping, "Hey guys I'm back!" she called but no one came running just silence. Then a loud crash came from down a hall, she sat her stuff down and ran towards the source of the noise only to find Everlasting hiding behind the living room couch and away from two very angry looking pets. **

"**You take that back now lupe!" Demon growled at Evil**

"**What you gonna do if I don't? Scratch me? Heh you're a cub and couldn't fight even if your life was on the line!" Evil chuckled.**

**Demon leapt at Evil but got swatted away with one flick of Evil's paw he flew and hit a painting of a wocky on the wall. He fell away from the wall and the painting fell off the wall to on top of Demon. A shatter of glass and a small yelp was all Shadow could hear. **

"**EVIL!" she screamed very red in the face. She rushed over to where her cub was buried under a painting and a pile of glass. She moved the painting over and saw that Demon was slightly scraped and unconscious.**

**She picked him up wiping the glass from his fur and turned to Evil, "You wait here until I get back!" then stormed off down the hall to the kitchen.**

**Everlasting peeked out from behind the couch, "Dude you've done it this time. You're so screwed." **

**Evil glared over his shoulder at him, "Be quiet! He deserved it! The disrespectful little insect." **

**Everlasting climbed onto the couch, "How? All he said was 'None of your business lupe. Now leave me alone before you get yourself injured' when you asked him what he was doing, plus you just waltzed into his room with out even knocking or anything. In my opinion you need to cut the little guy some slack" **

"**Whatever. He's a little smart arse is what he is" he said sitting down on his haunches and looking down the hall waiting for Shadow to come back. **

**Everlasting shook his head, "Well all I can say is that him being here has changed you a lot. I treat him as my brother and we get along fine...but you treat him as an intruder and kick him around. I don't know what exactly you have against him but I don't want to get into it", and with that he hopped off the couch and walked off towards his room.**

**Evil watched him go and rolled his eyes, "He's pure malicious evil is all he is. I'm just trying to protect my family" he said under his breath. **

"**Ahem! Evil this is the third time this week! My god what has gotten into you?" Shadow stared at him with an icy glare.**

**Evil looked up to her with a guilty smile, "What? I was just-"**

"**You were just trying to kill him! Poor Demon, he's going to be like traumatized if you keep this up!" Shadow yelled, "Go!" she pointed to the door, "Your staying outside for a week maybe two! How about until I stop being angry with you!" **

**Evil could see that she meant it, he tucked his tail and ran out the door. **

**-Character switch!-**

**Demon blinked a few times and looked around the room trying to get his eyes focused. "Wuh happened?" he blinked a few more times before his room came to view. He was lying in his bed with Blythe next to him. "Stupid lupe! What did I ever do to him! I have no idea what it was, but I vow to get my revenge for all this. Some day..." he said this in a dark evil tone as a flicker of insanity flashed across his eyes.**

**Everlasting knocked and peeked into the room, "Hey Demon, feeling ok? Shadow chewed Evil out big time. He's staying in the front yard for maybe about a week. So you don't have to worry about him." **

**Demon nodded and smiled, "Well that's good. I'd say he deserved it!" he picked up Blythe and began to mess with its wings. **

**Everlasting walked in and sat down on the bed, "Evil wasn't ever like this when I came, he was nice from the start he just liked to joke a lot. I honestly don't know what tweaked his brain, but he has changed. But we're still brothers and we have to try to get along" he smiled at the little darigan cub.**

"**No...he's not my brother. He's my rival...an enemy" Demon growled staring into Blythe's plastic red eyes. **

**Evil lay outside on the lawn when a cold breeze blew in from Terror Mountain along with some snowflakes. Evil watched them fall, a small snow flake floated down and balanced itself on the tip of his nose, "Bugger" he muttered before blowing it off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: The lovely daughter**

**It had been three months since Evil and Demon had claimed rivalry against one another. **

**There were plenty more fights and Everlasting trying to get peace between them, but it never worked.**

**Shadow had been considering getting her last and fourth pet, a pteri. She had also recently began to wear beanies(or also ski caps, knit hat, etc.) her main one was maroon and black striped with a silver crescent in the middle of the front. She had also became addicted to muffins, her pet knew better than to touch them...she was kind of protective of them (Everlasting: "Kind of! Whats wrong with you? I almost got one and she sent me to my room for two hours!") Ok well then...dangerously protective. She had also claimed herself as the 'Muffin lord'**

"**Ok guys I've made my decision!" Shadow stood up from the couch.**

"**What?" Everlasting tipped his head in confusion**

"**I am going to the pound to look for a nice pet and if I can't find one I'm going to make a pteri daughter! We need more than one female in this house" she walked over to the door then turned to them, "I have no idea where that is! Heh Demon, do you know?" **

**Demon looked up from his book and nodded, "Yes its not far from here. I'll show you" he shut his book and laid it on the table.**

"**Thanks, Evil? Everlasting? You guys want to come?" **

**They both shrugged and headed out into the yard.**

**They walked for about a mile before seeing the pound on the horizon, "Woot! Finally, I thought you said its not far from the house?" Shadow looked down at Demon.**

**Demon shrugged, "Its not to me."**

**-Inside the pound-**

"**Hello?" Shadow rang the bell on the desk to try and summon a worker, "Hello? Anyone back there?"**

**A scary looking yellow techo stuck his head in from a near by room, "Urrgh. Yea I'm right here what do you want?" he growled as he walked up to the desk.**

**Shadow smiled, "I'd like to look at the pets up for adoption please umm.." she looked at the tag on his white lab coat, "Dr. Death?"**

**Death nodded and led them to a room made of cold concrete, "The ones nearest to the door are new, the ones towards the back are old or don't have much of a chance of adoption because of their messed up names. Well help yourself and come get me when you find one." and with that he walked back out the door.**

**Shadow frowned, "This is not like the create a pet center at all...and the poor pets back there. Not to be adopted because of their names? Its not their fault! The owners named them then heartlessly tossed them in here. Well its not right! All pets need love and a family no matter what their names are!" she ranted then stomped off towards the back of the room. The others followed in a run.**

**Shadow stopped at the last two rows, "Ok guys go look for a painted or high level pteri, or any cute one anyway"**

**They nodded and took off, Evil started running up and down, Everlasting flew off towards the top ones and Demon hovered around the middle rows.**

**Shadow just walked slowly looking at all the sad pets, "Man this place is depressing."**

**It had been about five minutes before Demon came across some chirp whispering, "Pteris" he smirked and flew on ward as hard as he could, his wings had only gotten so big. He got closer to the whispering so he could hear them, **

"**I doubt that we'll be picked...especially by the looks of that darigan pet. A cloud like me has no chance" said a sad voice.**

"**Don't give up, you the equal chance of being picked as any of us!" a horse empty voice came from the cage across the row.**

"**I don't think so. Plus you're my only friend I wouldn't want to leave you." said the sad one.**

"**Thank you. I'm very happy to hear that someone gives a care for me. But if someone does pick you, don't hesitate! Go with them, this place is no good for a girl like you. I'll be fine I've been in here for so long I can survive fine"spoke the empty tone.**

**Demon decided to not listen in on their conversation any more and go take a look at the sad one, Shadow did want a female and thats what it sounded like to him. He began to flap harder until his face popped up in front of the cage. He smiled a cloud female pteri! But this one wasn't like he read about she was orange not blue. Suddenly a loud squawk bust through his thoughts and scared him, "Ahhhh!" he yelled as he lost control of his wings and fell on his back to the hard concrete floor.**

"**Demon! Are you ok? Where are you!" Shadow's voice came from a few rows over.**

"**I'm over here. I found a pteri!" he said sitting up and rubbing his back.**

**Evil, Shadow, and Everlasting came running around the corner to him.**

"**Heh the little birdy scare you Demon?" Evil chuckled.**

"**Oh shut up lupe!" he growled.**

"**Where is the pteri Demon?" Shadow asked looking around in the cages.**

"**Up there, Everlasting could probably reach it." he pointed to the top cage containing the pteri.**

**Everlasting spread his wings and flew to the cage door, "Hello there. Well aren't you the weird colored one?" he smiled.**

**The pteri stared at him, "Y-you don't want me...I mean look at my name!" she pointed a feather down at the sign hanging at the bottom of the cage.**

**Everlasting picked it up, "Hmm Iwannabeorange the female cloud pteri, she is zero days old. Mum? You want her?" he looked down at Shadow for an answer.**

"**Yea I would love her! But that's up to her if she wants to come"**

**Everlasting opened the door to the cage, "Well you want to come with us or stay in this place? If I were you I'd leave" **

**The pteri looked over his shoulder to her only friend in the next cage, he was a fire pteri regular colored. He stared back and nodded then mouthed the words, "Go you'll be happier. We shall meet again, I promise"**

**Her eyes began to fill with tears and nodded back. She hopped to the edge of the cage and looked at Everlasting, "I can fly" she spread her wings and jumped out then began to flap, yet fell. **

"**Ah! I got you!" Shadow cried and caught her as she fell, "Well I think we can teach you to fly, no worries. Welcome to the family Orange" she smiled at her new daughter.**

**Orange smiled back and chirped. **

**They began to walk off down the row towards the entrance to the main room. Orange who was perched on Shadow shoulder looked back to see her friend sticking his head out of his cage and whispered, "I promise" that's the last thing she saw before the door closed.**

**Shadow walked up to the counter to see Death playing with a rubix cube.**

"**Ahem, I would like to buy this pteri please" she said pointing to Orange**

**Death sent his rubix cube down and typed some things into a computer, "She's eighty neopoints" **

**Shadow reached into her pocket and pulled out a small satchel of points, "There's ninety you can keep the change"**

**Death smiled, amazingly, "Thank you for the donation. I started this job to help the pets I felt sorry for but when so many started coming...well its become quite depressing. I'm glad that there are plenty of kind hearted neopians left"**

**-Later on-**

**They arrived home after another long and tiering walk.**

"**Hey Orange lets celebrate your adoption!" Shadow walked into the kitchen with Orange still perched on her shoulder.**

"**Alright sounds fun!" Orange chirped.**

"**Wow Shadow seems really happy about having Orange around" Everlasting said climbing onto the couch. **

**Evil nodded, "But she's a rare colored painted pet, what is there not to happy about? Especially since she only cost us eighty points.**

**Demon just looked into the kitchen to get another good look at his new sibling then headed to his room. **

"**Hmm well I don't have any cake mix so how about something better?" Shadow walked over to a cabinet with a padlock on it. She pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked it with a loud 'click' **

**Orange's eye lit up in wonder as she saw the rows and rows of...**

"**Muffins!" Shadow giggled.**

"**WHAT?" Everlasting and Evil yelled from the living room, "NO FAIR!"**

**(Hah! No muffins for them )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Petpets and the old friend.**

**Shadow grinned as she walked the sidewalks of Neopian central, the sun shining brightly and warm. **

**Orange was perched on her shoulder and whistling a little tune she had heard from a fellow pteri. She had been with her family a full three weeks. She also had a much better life than she had in the pound, but she did not forget her friend. She often wondered what happened to him. If he had been given a warm, wonderful home like her or was he still rotting away in that cold steel cage? She shook the thoughts from her head and continued on with her tune.**

**Today they were going shopping, leaving the guys at the house alone, but Shadow had given Everlasting a net gun just incase Evil or Demon tried to start something.**

**Shadow had been saving up points in the bank to buy them all petpets and reached that goal yesterday, so today they were shopping strictly for petpets. **

**Shadow had to keep repeating this in her head, she got to distracted with other items and bought them with saved points most of the time, which was the point of taken Orange with her, to keep her from going on a shopping spree of junk.**

"**So what kind of petpet are you thinking of getting Orange?" Shadow glanced at the little orange bird on her shoulder.**

**Orange looked to the sky, "Something that can soar by my side and isn't to frightening. Maybe an angelpuss!" she exclaimed.**

**Shadow smiled and nodded, "If that's what you want. Oh hey, here's our first stop" she turned to look up at the big purple mushroom shaped shop. **

"**Oh hello there! Are you looking for any type of petpet?" a usul dressed in forest type clothing addressed them upon their entrance.**

"**Oh no, we're just looking thank you" Shadow nodded her head in acknowledgment**

**The usul nodded back then turned to tend to a near by Warf.**

**Shadow wandered over to a near by tank filled with all kinds of Goldy, and a few Bowla.**

**Suddenly she heard a flare of fire and scratching on the glass of a cage.**

**She bent down to the level of the cage to find one of the most beautiful petpets she had ever seen. Inside the cage stood a golden melton staring back at her grinning with excitement its flames golden but still transparent like a flaming ghost, its eyes were blue like most meltons but was sparkling with golden flecks all over. It seemed so familiar, that look...like something from a forgotten dream.**

**Shadow stood up again and looked to the usul, "How much is this melton?" she pointed to the cage.**

**The usul walked over and looked at the melton, "Oh dearie, this is a special melton. The only know colored one in all of neopia. I would sell it for a lot, but no one seems to want it for some reason. Its odd but I'll price it like a regular one, twenty thousand please" she held out her hand awaiting the money. **

**Shadow dug into her bag and pulled out a bag of points, "Hmm I'll haggle it to about ten thousand points?" she said holding out the bag to the usul.**

**The usul turned to the cage and unlocked it, took the bag and replaced it with the golden melton, "Deal, any thing else you'd like?"**

"**Yes do you have any bearogs and angelpusses?"**

"**Yes I have some in the back, I'll be right back" she then turned and headed off down a crowded corridor. **

**Moments later the usul came out with two cages in hand, one containing a regular three headed bearog and a small mewing angelpuss kitten in the other. She walked up to Shadow, "Here you are, the price for these two is fifteen thousand, no haggling that's the lowest I'm going."**

**Shadow once again pulled out a bag of points and handed it to the usul and took the cages, "Thank you so much. This is all I need" then turned and walked out of the shop.**

**Orange was hovering in front of the cage of her new angelpuss kitten, "I think I'll name her Heavens! I'll teach her to fly and everything!" she twittered happily.**

**Shadow chuckled then set down on a near by bench and pulled out the rest of her neopoints, "Well we don't have enough to by Demon a petpet, but we can get him at least three books. I bet he'll be happy with those more than he will a petpet" she stood once again stuffing the remaining points into her bag and headed off in the direction of the book store.**

**They arrived home to the lovely sounds of Demon and Evil quarreling.**

**Everlasting was sitting on the couch spinning the net gun on his fingers looking helpless.**

**Evil and Demon had both been caught in nets, but still continued to make threats to one another. **

**Shadow sighed and slowly shook her head as she entered the living room, "Guys, I can never leave you two alone at home can I? Well if you stop fighting I have presents for all of you"**

**That shut them up.**

**She released them both from the nets and set Everlasting in between them on the floor.**

"**Alright guys, Orange has already gotten hers. I got you all petpets! But Demon I thought that you would like some books more, so you'll have to wait a while to get one but I did get you three books that you've been asking for" she said handing the books to him.**

**He smiled as he flicked through the pages, "Excellent! Thank you very much, I don't want a petpet that badly they are to much of a hassle" **

"**Ok well then Orange got an angelpuss and has named it Heavens" Shadow pointed to the corner where Orange already had Heavens out of her cage and was dangling a small poof ball from a string for the kitten to swat at.**

"**Evil here is yours" Shadow turned to the cage behind her and opened it, a number a yips could be heard from the cage. **

**Evil smiled and his tail began to wag at an insane speed when he saw his lovely bearog placed on the floor in front of him, "He's so cool! I wonder what its like to have three heads?" **

**Each of the bearog's heads barked one at a time from left to right then together in unison. Their little tail wagged almost as fast as Evil's.**

"**I think I'll name him James." Evil smiled and looked down at the bearog who's heads barked again.**

"**Now Everlasting yours is very special. I've never seen one like it before, but she reminds me of someone I can't remember maybe you could" Shadow turned around once again and picked up the golden melton that was waiting for her.**

**Everlasting's eye lit up in amazement as he saw the melton that was placed before him, "She's so beautiful..." he said in a whisper tone.**

**Demon had put down his books, Orange and Heavens had hopped over to see, and Evil and James had stopped yipping at each other to look upon the amazing melton.**

**They all stared at the melton, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable and hopped behind Everlasting's tail. **

"**Well?" Orange looked up to her older brother, "What are you going to name her?"**

**Everlasting picked up the melton and stared at her, "I don't know. I'm not good with names. I'll think about it and maybe she'll think of one herself" he smiled at the melton.**

**Nights went by and Everlasting had began to bond with his petpet like the others. But he still had yet to name her. Also she had been doing some weird stuff. Like every time they played video games, she kicked his butt with ease, or if they would walk past a poster with a uni on it she would get all excited. He never did understand it until one night.**

**He was laying in his room on the floor playing his neo-game station, when she had jumped off his bed flapping her flaming arms like wings, "You are one weird petpet" he chuckled at her.**

**She rolled her eyes in return. "Wow he's become more dense than he was before" she thought to herself.**

"**You know, you really do remind me of an old friend of mine. She once saved me, but that was such a long time ago. My arm was broken when I was trying my first flying lesson and we rushed to the hospital, it would have had to be amputated if she hadn't of come along. She was the most beautiful golden uni" Everlasting then began to get lost in thought.**

**The melton walked up to his arm and hugged it right where the bone had broken in his arm so long ago.**

**Everlasting snapped out of the daze when he felt her warm flames of his arm and looked down to see her, "Hey that's right where... " he cut off as the melton looked up at him with her big blue eyes as in pleading for him to remember something. **

**Then it struck him like a ton of bricks. **

"**N-nava?" he whispered**

**The melton nodded and walked off to a near by table and grabbed a big piece of paper and then began to singe letters into it. When she was done she held it up to him. **

"**I missed you. My owner was tricked by scammers and we were frozen. I thought that I would be stuck in the dark frozen place forever. When a light faerie who was traveling through saw me. She promised me a second chance and changed me into a melton and stuck me in that shop." **

**Everlasting was shocked, "Y-your really Nava? Well that explains why I was being beaten by a petpet at every video game!" he started laughing and hugged her, "I missed you so much to! I will not ever let them get you again" **

**He burst into the living room minutes later scaring everyone senseless. **

"**Mom you were right! She is familiar! This is Nava. She was reincarnated into a melton!" Everlasting cried.**

**Everyone just gave him weird looks.**

"**Umm Everlasting, buddy did you remember your pill this morning?" Evil asked**

**Everlasting just sent him a glare, "I'm telling the truth!" he held up the paper for Shadow to see.**

**Shadow's uneasy frown soon slowly turned into a gleeful smile, "Nava! I'm so glad to see you again!" she took Nava from Everlasting and hugged it tight, "I'm so sorry about your owner...I miss her so. But at least you made it out right?" Nava squeaked and nodded.**

**Demon and Orange just exchanged uneasy glances and went about their business thinking about what insane family they had come to live in.**

**(Yay! Nava! Ok anyways I've now decided to make at least one chapter a week so be happy. But its getting to the best part of the story or the main part so I'll most likely be writing a lot more :3 ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**(Ok WARNING! This chapter is not for kids! Not a friendly chap here folks. So once again WARNING. Oh also sorry for the big age jump, but I had to do it so...yea bye)**

**Chapter 7: Exile**

"**I'm not finished with you lupe!" a roar erupted from an extremely unhappy Demon.**

"**Psshh up yours Demon. I'm leaving. Hey Everlasting I'm heading out to faerie land tell mom when she gets back ok?" Evil yelled over his shoulder**

"**Alrighty!" Everlasting shouted back from inside the kitchen. A small metal pop sounded right after the came the delighted yelp of, "TOAST!"**

**Demon jumped in front of Evil blocking his path. "Not so fast I believe I said I wasn't done. Unless your running with tail tucked I suggest we finish it"**

**Evil rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll finish it" he then swiftly grabbed Demon by the throat and tossed him out of the way, "I believe I said I was going" he smirked and walked out the door.**

**Demon glared at his brother and released a growl of pure loathing, "I'll get you soon..." he staggered to his paws and shook off and headed out the door.**

**---**

**Five years has past since the day Demon was born. Evil and Everlasting are both six, Demon is five and Orange is four. Shadow is still her happy neopian self, and she figured out how to trick the reality detectors at the log in/out worlds. She can now bring her pets things from her world but she mostly only brings Everlasting games. Which he is now addicted to, and carries his Nintendo DS every where he goes. Orange has began to buy CDs, mostly techno. Heavens and Orange stay up late almost every night listening to sand storm until Shadow comes in and steals the CD away with lack of sleep. Evil has become an exploring lupe, he mostly hangs around the lost desert though, a lot of stuff to find. Demon has grown in muscle and intelligence. He has become way over the normal pet intelligence and has obtained a lot of strength from his constant fights over the years with Evil.**

**---**

**back to the story**

"**Ugghh Demon is become more of a pain as the years have past" Evil sighed stepping off of his cloud to enter faerie land. He began to walk towards the wheel of excitement, the light faeries laying in the clouds lazily looked up then jumped to their feet when they say him approaching.**

**Demon landed silently behind a near by cloud, he had become very good at flying by now he could fly as quietly as a whoot. "What are we up to today brother?" he chuckled watching Evil from behind his puff of clouds.**

"**Uhh yea could you put this spin on darkshadow1005's tab?" Evil questioned then faeries they simply nodded and began to make the wheel spin at a very fast speed. **

**Evil sat down on his haunches and began to watch the wheel spin, "It better land on the ten thousand we could really use it" **

**The wheel began to slow to a stop and landed on the lightning bolt.. **

**Demon smirked. He had to see this up close. He jumped from his hiding place just as the lightning cloud began to form, "Heh you do deserve a little zap lupe" he laughed at Evil. **

**Evil glared at him the was struck by an brilliant idea, or it seemed that way at the time, he ran as fast as he could over to Demon and shoved the kougra right under the cloud that was now sending the bolt strait at them. **

**It all happened in seconds...BANG and a loud roar was all that sounded and a swift flash of white was all that was seen. Then all of Neopia went silent. **

**Inside Demon's mind the thin line that kept his mind sane, the very thing that was teetering on the edge, dropped. Everything from that last push to the very first fight with Evil were the only things flashing through his mind. 'Lupes...the enemy...kill them.. loath them..wipe Neopia clean!' a small voice sounded in the back of his head. With the last words he was snapped back to reality. He was laying on his back and staring up at Evil and the light faeries. **

**The faeries back up and flew back to their wheel chattering in worry but fear of the evil looking kougra.**

"**Whoa you ok Demon?" Evil said still staring down at him.**

**Demon's eyes fixed on Evil. His mouth spread into big silvery grin of teeth and he began to laugh. It started as a small chuckled then grew into a maniacal full blow laugh. **

**Evil backed away slowly, "Demon...you ok? Your not acting like yourself...I don't see what's so funny"**

**Demon flipped over to where he was on his paws and began to stalk towards Evil with only one thing on his shattered mind, "I'm going to kill you" he said in such a creepy gleeful tone, then he continued with his laugh. **

**Evil's eye grew wide, "W-what! It was only a small zap! Come on no need to get so violent Demon...Demon!" he began to back away from the stalking kougra till he reached the edge of the clouds, "Well this isn't very now is it?" **

**Demon growled and leapt towards him, claws extended.**

**Evil dodged to the left but a blow struck to his side. He yelped as he hit the ground again and turned to look at the wound. A deep gash was in his back thigh, deep red liquid dripped from it and ran over his light red fur. He jerked his head back up to Demon, "You'll pay for that!"**

**Demon simply chuckled insanely again and looked at his claws of his left paw, stained of blood. "I said I wasn't done earlier brother, I meant it"**

**Evil snarled and began sprinting as fast as he could to Demon. Demon did the same and they hit with a loud thud, then the battle began. **

**The light faeries had already flown off towards Fyora's castle. They landed at the top tower where the faerie queen sat at her desk reading a book. "My queen! My queen!" one squealed, "There's a fight down by the wheel." Another pushed her way to the front, "It's going to get pretty bad, we think the kougra has lost his mind. Please help!" **

**Fyora stood up and grabbed her staff then flew out her window going as fast as she could towards the source of the howls and roars of pain. The light faeries had decided to take a break and sit at the window waiting for their queen to return.**

**Fyora and the others were not the only ones to notice the fight. From a far away purple cloud sat Jhudora the famous dark faerie quest giver, and rival of Illusen. "Hmm well isn't this interesting? Hahaha I've been looking for some entertainment this should be fun" she laughed again and took off flying towards the fight but hid behind a near by tower when she saw Fyora flying just over head, "Neat I get entertainment and I get to tick Fyora off!" she cackled then edged closer to the fight.**

**Blood was splattered all over the battle field. The two pets were panting fiercely and both had blood trickling in different places.**

"**Demon! Stop this! I'm sorry for everything I take it back! I'll stop it if you will. Lets stop before someone does get killed" Evil yelled **

"**That's the point Evil. To stop it! To stop you, and to kill you" Demon grinned his creepy silvery toothed grin again and lunged at Evil. **

**He swiped and hit Evil's chest leaving a red crescent shape behind, the blood flow increased in began to flow out of the new wound instead of trickle. **

**Evil gasp and was running towards Demon but he could feel his body giving in. To much pain had been dealt and to much blood lost. He lost it and collapsed and slid right to the feet of Demon. 'I've lost this battle' he thought then sighed, "Good bye Shadow" in a sad tone. **

**Demon cackled as he bent his neck down so his head was level with Evil's, "Heh so this is how it ends dear brother? Long live the lupe, oh and don't worry I'll take good care of Shadow and the others" he whispered into Evil's ear and then took the lupe's neck in his jaws ready to rip out the jugular vein and end it. **

**Evil felt the tight grip of Demon's jaws and the fangs pressed up against his throat, then he repeated Demon's speak over again in his head 'I'll take good care of them?' Evil got a burst of energy from this, the burst of needing to protect his family. All lupes had it but they very rarely had to use it. **

**He jerked up and bit down as hard as he could. He felt the copper taste of blood in his mouth, he knew he had bit something. **

**Demon staggered backwards, releasing Evil and yelping in pain. **

**Evil rolled over on to his stomach and looked up at Demon to see the kougra shaking his head vigorously from side to side. He stopped to look at Evil with the utter most loathing in his eyes. What Evil saw next was going to haunt him for a very long while. A still young darigan kougra panting and bloody, his tail swishing dangerously behind him the red light surrounding it dimming, his wings battered and broken. His face torn in places and a fresh open wound over his left eye in the shape of Evil's fang bleeding freely. His claws and fangs covered in blood. With the red glow of the setting sun in the background.**

"**Brother...Demon..we can stop this for now please listen.." Evil begged **

**Demon shook his head, "Shut up! You started this whole thing and I'm going to finish it!" he yelled**

"**Stop this nonsense right now!" a voice came from above. Fyora was flying down towards them and landed about a foot from Evil. "Never in my whole life have I seen such violence in my kingdom! I will not allow it! You both get out of here now and take this punishment with you!" she scolded and pointed her staff at them and began chanting a spell.**

**Jhudora who was still hiding saw her chance. She began to chant her own spell and aimed it to the spell Fyora was making and conjoined the two.**

"**You shall stay on Neopia until your souls can find peace between each other. Forever wander this land until your body's wither and leave nothing. This I condemn upon you!" Fyora chanted her lavender colored spell shot towards them but a green spell came and wrapped around it just before hitting the two.**

"**You shall wander this place until the other is gone. You shall fight until you die. This burden you shall carry till the end of time!" Jhudora whispered her spell before sending it out to join Fyora's spell. **

**Demon and Evil were to later to move out of the way and the spells hit them. They shouted as the spells flew through them. Then something unusual happened, their eyes lost their pupils. Demon's eyes turned a solid red color, but Evil's lost everything his turned pure white like he was dead. Jhudora's spell had over powered Fyora's and zapped them of their last life source. **

**The bodies hit the cloudy ground, unmoving. Demon's glowing light that surrounded his tail tip disappeared completely. **

–**Later–**

"**CLEAR!" someone shouted then a bang and jerking noises. "He's coming back!" another voice sounded. Demon had felt as if he had been asleep for a long time but was being awoken. He slowly opened and blinked his eyes into focus. There were blinding white lights, gelerts, and kaus standing all around him. "W-whut?" he mumbled.**

"**Glad your awake boy. We lost you there a few times. Your in a hospital in Neopia central" a green gelert said. **

**Demon sat up urgently as everything came rushing back to him. He looked himself over, covered in bandages and stitches. A bandage covered the top and bottom part of his left eye. He looked at his tail at the red glow was back. "That's weird..."**

**Shadow came rushing into the room, in the halls behind her you could see all kinds of pets running around frantically. "Demon! Thank Adam your alive!" she said running up to him and hugging him. He didn't hug back but waited till she let go. "I can't believe it! You two practically killed each other! Well you did. But the doctors brought you back...but Evil is still in the works.." she said kshifting her gaze to the floor. **

**Demon grinned, "So there's a possibility that he'll die?"**

**Shadow nodded and looked up, but Demon wiped the grin off his face before she could see. "Your tail. I figured it out. When your alive and healthy it glow brightly, and when your ill or close to death it dims. Then when you die it dies and leaves no glow behind."**

"**Shadow we need you out here now!" a buzz yelled sticking it's head into the room then running off down the hall. **

"**I'll be back later" she said then rushed out the door. **

**Demon smirked, "Take all the time ye need human" he laid back in bed pulling covers up over his body and curling up as tight as he could into a ball.**

**-Evil's hospital room-**

"**We are losing him big time! There is no way to save this one!" voices yelled.**

'**There are voices...I can hear them but I can't respond..why? I can't wake up it's to dark to find a light if I'm really awake...why isn't my body moving when I tell it to. I want to wake up!' Evil said to himself in his head. He was in a half conscious state.**

"**Shadow! There you are we need to talk to you about something..."**

'**Shadow? Mom! Wait no! Don't leave I'm here. I'm not dead mom!' he screamed in his head.**

**Shadow walked outside the room with the buzz, "Shadow there is only one way to save him. We have to get him a new body. The only way to do that is with a transmogrification** **potion. It will turn him into a mutant lupe, and it's expensive but it will save him."**

**Shadow gave him a look like he was out of his mind, "Well duh! If you can save him do it!" **

"**Ok! I just wanted to warn you about how expensive it is.."**

"**I'll pay it off, just do whatever you can!"**

**The buzz nodded and ran off down the hall. Shadow walked back into the room and sat down next to her beloved lupe. "Evil don't die on me." she sighed and stared at the poor thing. He was hooked up to every machine imaginable just to keep him alive. **

**The buzz came running back into the room holding a dark blue bottle with silver things wrapping around it. He walked over to Evil's bed and pulled out a breathing hose that was down Evil's throat then stuck the bottle tip into his mouth and force the lupe to drink it. **

**Soon the buzz was knocked to the floor and the potion bottle shattered against the tile floor. **

**Evil looked awake but was in a panic state as the potion took over. Magic potions plus magic spells didn't equal out good in his body. He cringed in pain as a silver helmet began to grow over his head. His bright red fur turned black and his tan turned silver. The crescent wound Demon had left on his chest healed over but left behind a very visible red scar. His eyes stayed pure white and pupiless, this was a little painful but not as bad as what was coming. He began to jerk with a sharp pain growing in his back, then two big black darigan lupe wings burst from his back, the leathery inside being silver. It magical healed around the wound from which they had sprouted, then nothing. **

"**E-evil?" Shadow looked up from her corner where she was cowering. **

**Evil turned his head to her, "Mom, I feel great!" he jumped off the bed ripping off all the other machines that were still attached to him and bounded over to her. He gave her a good face licking before backing off.**

"**Hehe well I'm glad your ok" she smiled hugging him around the neck. **

**-Later- **

**They got to the front desk, Evil and Demon a good distance away from each other and Everlasting armed with a tazer just incase anything happened. **

"**Well here is your bill. Oh and I would suggest keeping those two a extremely good distance from each other from now on" the kau nurse pointed to Evil and Demon.**

**Shadow nodded, "Yes. I have a plan..."**

**They said thanks and good bye then headed out the door. **

**They walked very far from the neohome where Demon was expecting to go, "Uhh...Shadow? Where are we going?"**

**Shadow stopped and turned to him, her eyes tearing up. "Right here, but its not 'we' Demon it's you." she whispered. **

**Demon gave her a look of confusion and examined the land. It was a big green cliff that headed down to a green meadow but eventually the green disappeared and turned into a barren waste land headed into the haunted woods. "W-what?"**

**Shadow had given up on holding back her tears and began to cry a little, "Demon it's become to dangerous. We can't keep you and Evil near each other anymore. You two killed each other today. Evil and the light faeries explained to me that you snapped and attacked Evil first and wouldn't stop when Evil begged you. So...you are being exiled from the house." **

**Demon just stood there, shocked. "Eh? This can't be right! He was the one that started it in the first place years ago! Exile him not me!" he yelled**

**Shadow shook her head, "No. I'm sorry but its you. I knew from your craving of so much intelligence it would eventually lead to something like this. Please go before we have to force you..." she had stopped crying and was looking at him with cold eyes, with no emotion showing. **

**Demon couldn't believe it. After all these years! He got bit in the ass because of that lupe! Where did he go wrong? He was only getting revenge for all those years of torture. He shook his head in disbelief and began to back away slowly, "N-no you can't..." **

**Shadow sighed and pointed to Everlasting to use the tazer on Demon. Everlasting walked up to Demon putting the tazer on a good level he looked at Demon with sad eyes. Why should he do this? Demon had been nothing more than a friend to him over the years...but Shadow had told him to and she was his owner...he pushed the button and gave Demon a shock in the leg. **

**Demon yelped and jumped back more towards the edge of the cliff. He backed up more with each shock and was teetering on the edge...again just like his mind was earlier, and then he to dropped. He fell till he hit the ground and rolled. **

"**Orange please go and make sure he gets to the edge of the woods" Shadow whispered to the pteri on her shoulder. **

**Orange nodded and took off. She flew down towards the bottom of the cliff and found Demon. "I'm sorry brother" she sighed and began to peck at him until he began to run off towards the woods. Her eyes filled with tears, "Good bye..." she said under her breath before turning around and heading back to Shadow. **

**They all watched Demon run as fast as he could towards the woods edge. Orange and Everlasting's eyes teary and crying, they had just lost a good friend and they had to force him to leave. Shadow's eye were still emotionless as she stood there gazing down at the small purple figure run. Evil just stood to the side, smirking.**

**Demon slowed down as he reached the border of the woods. He turned to look over his shoulder to she the four figures still on the cliff. His sad face read nothing more than the question, "Why?"**

**(Noooo! I hated having to exile him...but..nah I'm not ruining the story :p) **


	8. Chapter 8

**(Alright some violence here, Demons a crafty one! Also no offense to the christens. Ok one last thingI've gotten some mails of confusion about the age thing. Alright in my mind the pets age like us but have abigger intelligence. Like Demon, picture a five year old child but with theintelligence of a fifteen year old.)**

**Chapter 8: The beginning of the end**

**Demon had wandered through the woods for almost an hour, his mind boggled with questions. **

"**Why did they exile me? I still don't understand it..." he sighed and looked around, nothing but tall looming trees and cold darkness. **

**He drooped his head back to the ground and trudged on dragging his tail as he went. Not one part of him felt any sort of joy. His eyes began to fill with tears again as he though back to all the good parts of his life with them. **

'**_Forget them...they exiled you, disowned you like a stray! You deserve better than them anyway...when we get stronger we can go back and kill them off...'_ **

**Demon stopped, "Huh? Who's there?" he looked about but once again trees.**

'**_Idiot! It is I the one who helped you before, the voice that controls you'_**

**Demon recognized this time, "You...you're the one who told me to kill Evil and it got me kicked out from my home! Give me a good reason why I should listen to you"**

'_**Oh I can give many reasons but one I guess would be I am you. So why not listen to yourself?'**_

**Demon stood there for a moment and contemplated it, "You can't be me. I'm me, I'm talking to you not to myself!"**

**But before the voice could answer back another voice broke in, "Oh but you are talking to yourself little cub. I must say it very funny to watch, keep going" **

**Demon whipped around to see three adult kougras behind him. The one who spoke was white kougress and the other two where male shadow kougras. The female had a spike collar around her neck and another around her tail. She put a nasty smirk on her face and walked up to Demon, "What is a little darigan cub like you doing around here? You should be in Meridell or if you're a pet go to your family. This is the shadow army's territory not a playground. **

**Demon gave her a suspicious look, "How can you own it? Neopia belongs to Adam not to us." **

**The kougress didn't look to happy with the cubs decision to argue, "Adam is no more than a thing to believe in, much like the humans god. Oh also we own it by killing anyone who dares enter without an invite" she bared some fangs at Demon and began to circle him as if getting ready to attack. **

**Demon sat down and stayed still, unfazed by the circling, "Ok well considering I didn't get an 'invite' your going to kill me then?" he moved his gaze towards her.**

"**You smart mouthed little brat! We don't usually kill other kougras especially cubs but this time I think I'll make an exception!" she growled**

'**_Alright this one is getting on my nerves. Lets just take care of her like we did your brother...' _the voice began again.**

**Demon nodded, "Fine but I'm agreeing with you not listening to you. Plus she is getting annoying. I still don't think your me by the way!" **

**The kougress stopped and stared at him, "What a weird one...he talks to himself, travels into forbidden territory, and look at his eyes pupiless like he's dead but he talking and breathing right before us! I'm beginning to rethink this-" **

**She was cut off by Demon jumping on her with all claws extended. They rolled to a stop and the kougress jumped to her feet, "What in the world are doing!" **

**Demon stood up also, "Well one you were getting annoying and two you said you were going to kill me so why not protect myself by killing you first?" **

"**I was rethinking about killing you but now you've lost that chance!" she roared the two shadow kougras began to approach Demon, but she blocked them, "No I want the pleasure of killing this one"**

**Demon arched his back, "I would watch yourself I've killed a lupe before!" **

**The kougress chuckled, "A lupe? Woo good for you not that big of an accomplishment there little one, don't be to proud" **

'**_Just kill her already she's getting on my nerves!"_**

**Demon jumped again but got smacked away with a paw. He hit the ground a rolled again, the out bursts of laughing rang in his ears. He was forced here, he wasn't about to be forced out. **

**The kougress had let her guard down while laughing, she didn't expect much from a small cub anyways. Bad idea. She gasp at a sharp pain coming from her leg, "Ouch!" she looked down to see Demon sinking his fangs deeper into her leg, "Ouch! Hey let go!" she shook her leg violently but Demon held on tight sinking his fangs further. She finally stopped shaking her leg and bent down and grabbed the cub in her mouth and began to pull him off...another bad idea. Demon finally released the leg. **

**The kougress dropped him as soon as she had got him off of her leg, suddenly she just fell over. She began to squirm and yell in pain. The two shadow kougras rushed over to she what had caused her so much pain, they knew their leader was far more tough than this. They both grimaced as they saw what had happened, actually one went running to a near by tree to vomit. The kougress's leg had a big chunk of meat missing, but the wound was so deep, a big amount of bone could be seen. **

**Demon just stood there and dropped the chunk of leg from his mouth with a grimace, "Bleck! That tasted terrible! Awful, awful taste"**

**The kougress struggled into an up right position, "Kill him" she panted before laying her head back down.**

**The two shadow kougras turned on him, "We'll get you for that! You've just messed with the wrong pack of kougras" one said **

"**Yea what he said.." the other said peeking his head out from behind the tree. He lifted his head and roared to the skies and with in seconds thousands of yellow eyes appeared in the darkness around them. Soon the bodies appeared with the eyes, shadow kougras young and old stepped from the darkness grinning.**

**Demon backed up there was no way in Neopia that he could take on all these kougras and live. He raked his brain for something thing to do, he could run...but they could probably catch him. Wait didn't he read that most packs of neopets surrender to the pet that kills the present leader? "Oh Adam I hope this is this type of pack!" he whispered to himself then began to scramble up a near by tree.**

"**Hah look we've chased him up a tree! You idiot we're all kougras we can do that to!" a shadow said and began to scale the same tree, along with three others. **

**Demon ignored them and jumped to high, sturdy branch. He balanced himself and aimed to where the leader kougress was still laying. He spread his wings and flexed them a bit, then jumped. The shadow kougras watched him soar over their heads and land beside their leader. **

'_**Do it now, kill her!'**_

**Demon grinned the same silver tooth filled grin he did when he fought Evil. He loomed over the kougress, "This is MY territory now, I suggest YOU leave" and with that he swiftly swooped his head down and grabbed the kougress by the throat and with a small crunch his fangs punctured the jugular vein. Through out all the screaming and roaring one last gasp rang out and the kougress was dead. **

**All the shadow kougras stopped, stunned. "H-how did a cub do that! That was our leader for almost six years!" an elder shadow said. Some just nodded, other whispered to each other. **

**The two shadow kougras that Demon first met approached him, one stood on either side of him, "Although he is a cub, he has proven himself quiet the strong cub, also intelligent to outwit us all and actually get to her" the one on the right spoke, "So I suggest we still go by our traditional rules, what do you say?" the thunderous sound of a thousand roars filled the air. **

**The shadow to the right nodded to the one on the left. The left one turned to the white body that was slowly turning red and dipped his head grabbing the spike collars then turned back around.**

**Demon watched them all carefully. Its seemed he had predicted right the rules, but he wasn't completely sure yet. **

**The left shadow began to approach him, he lowered his head to be level with Demon's, "Sir our leaders have worn these since the pack began. If you would please let me place them on you it would be an honor." **

**Demon smirked he was beginning to like this. He lifted his head and tail, if they attacked now no more trust if everything went ok well he'd have himself a shadow army. **

**The left shadow approached slower then slipped the collar over Demon's neck and tightened it to fit, then the tail bracelet/collar. Then he backed up and bowed, along with another uproar from the other shadows. **

**Demon grinned, "things seem to be looking up" **

'_**Yes they do seem to be getting better. May this be the beginning of the end." **_

**Demon looked back at the corpse of the white kougress. A puddle of blood had already formed around her neck and head. He walked over to it to see how he looked in the new collars. When he looked down into the puddle though he got quiet a shock. His face was messed up, the left half looked shocked and the right was wide eyed and grinning the malicious grin. **

'_**I told you I was you.'**_

**When the voice spoke only the right part of his mouth moved. Demon freaked and backed up swiftly into the leg of the shadow kougra who put his collars on. **

"**Is there something wrong sir?" the kougra raised a brow at him**

**Demon shook his head, "Uhh no nothing...lets just go home, where ever that is" **

**The kougra nodded and roared. All the other shadow roared back and ran off into the darkness. The two kougras beside Demon did the same, yet waited for him to catch up from time to time. **

**(Yay Demon's a malicious kougra cub over lord now! Wee! You'll have to wait until another chap to learn where his new home is. _'I'm coming for you!' _O.o" uhh yea I gotta go now -runs-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:Restart from the beginning**

**Shadow slowly closed and locked the door behind them. She sighed a shuddered sigh and put the keys in her pocket. She loved Demon very much, but if he was snapping out of control like that and trying to actually kill Evil she couldn't keep him in the house. **

**Everyone was in a depressed mood when they got back, well except Evil how had become very happy now that 'the thorn in his side' as he called it was gone.**

**Everlasting was sitting on the couch spacing out as he stared into the fireplace, his eyes glazed over with clear sadness.**

**Orange perched on his horn and looked utterly miserable, considering they both just lost a good friend you could see why.**

**Evil on the other hand was humming happily and training his bearog to bark along to the tune. **

**Shadow sat down beside Everlasting, "I'm sorry guys but what if he had turned on you two?" **

**That earned her glares from the two, "He wouldn't do such a thing to us. We we're nice to him, and in return he was nice back. Friends." Everlasting said.**

"**You don't know if he would or not, plus he knew Evil got punishment for the things he did to him."**

"**Yes he got punished for it, yet got no lesson from it. If you set him outside for two weeks it just gives him time to plot his next attack on Demon for revenge." Orange peeped up.**

**Shadow sighed and looked over at Evil who wasn't paying a bit of attention to the conversation. "He was so good as a pup, he was right up to the point of when I got Demon. I don't know what got into him, I mean it couldn't just of been the painting thing could it?" she looked back at them.**

**Evil had finally decided to tune into the conversation, "No it wasn't just the painting first deal. I could sense that there was something in him, I'm not sure what though. Just something that wasn't right, something festering deep with on him. It just wasn't normal so I tried to keep him in line so he didn't have a chance at hurting you guys" he said looking over at them.**

**Everlasting gave him a skeptical look, "Right. Now tell me why you could sense this, but I couldn't?"**

"**Yea and me to I didn't see anything different about him" Orange said looking down at him. **

"**I don't know why you guys didn't see it but I defiantly did." Evil shrugged**

**They all gave him skeptical looks now.**

"**What! You know what? If today didn't prove it to you then I'll search Neopia to find him again and prove to you that there is something wrong and I sensed it all along!" **

**Shadow stood up and walked over to him then knelt down to his level, "You will not. Neopia just went back to peace and quiet from the attack of Sloth. I'm sure Neopia isn't ready for another war and I'm not about to be the owner of the pets who caused it!"**

**Evil looked up at her, "But-!"**

**He was cut off by Shadow clamping her hands around his muzzle and staring into his eyes with tears in hers, "No you will not" she said in a very stern tone, "Listen to me, small countries get hurt in big wars and I don't want that. I doubt anyone else does either. You will not go looking for him, you will not fight with him, and you will not start another war while I'm around!" she stood up and stormed off down the hall to her room with tears running down her cheeks. **

**The living room was silent for several moments with shock.**

"**She's right you know. Please don't search for him, I don't want to see either of you get killed" Orange said before flapping her wings and flying off to her room.**

**Everlasting didn't say anything. He just jumped off the couch and walked off towards his room slowly shaking his head.**

**Evil looked around the deserted room, "What?"**

**(Alright. This is short I know. But gawd! I had no insperation for this chap. This is about as much as I could make out of it. The next chap will be regular and faster made cause I know what to do with it.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A new home and some new friends.**

"**No way. You've got to be kidding me" Demon said as he gawked at the big cave in front of him.**

**The shadow who had given him the collar and etc said, "Nope we're not kidding. This is where we all live. We also have some territory surrounding the area but its not much." this kougra had also became known as Barek.**

**The other shadow that he had met was named Thul. He had simply nodded to Barek's answer. **

**Indeed the big deep black stone cave was where many shadows lived. Some actually slept outside, but those were mostly guards. **

**Demon shook his head in disbelief. He had gone from a comfortable home to a hole in a mountain. He sighed to himself, "I hope things get better soon"**

**Barek and Thul walked on though the big area where many shadow cubs were pouncing and playing with each other. **

**Demon watched them with interest as he walked by them. Then suddenly he was pounced on and rolled. He finally stopped rolling to see that he had been pinned down by a shadow cub about his age who was grinning happily, his eyes shut.**

"**Hah! I finally got you Helter! You said I couldn't but I did, now what choo' gonna do about it!" the shadow cub said then opened his eyes and looked down...only to find that he didn't pin down who he thought he had. **

**Demon stared up at the other kougra for a moment before growling, "Get off!" **

**The shadow cub, now wide eyed, nodded and quickly scrambled off of him. "W-who are you darigan? You shouldn't be here. O-our leader will get mad if she finds you hear without permission!" the cub said in a nervous tone. He had heard about darigans, and that most weren't the friendliest of pets.**

"**My name is Demon. Apparently you haven't heard but your leader is dead. I'm your new leader" Demon said watching the cub cautiously.**

**The shadow cub looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, "You! Yea right I doubt she was brought down by an outsider like you! From the way your coat looks your from central right? Hah! She definitely wasn't beaten by you, most pets from there are weak anyways!" **

**Demon growled and was about to pounce on the other cub when Thul walked up beside the cub, "Skelter I would stop laughing. He has indeed killed her and taken over the army. So your laughing and insulting your new leader" he smirked.**

**Skelter stopped laughing and looked up at Thul, "W-what? No way!"**

"**Yea you have to be kidding dad!" and cub said as he walked up to them.**

**Demon thought he was seeing double the new cub looked exactly the same as Skelter, "Who are you?" **

**The other cub just walked up and sat down beside Skelter. **

**Thul sighed, "Sorry he isn't much of a talker unless you get to know him better. These two are my sons. They are identical twins. This is Skelter" he pointed to the first cub, "and this is Helter" he said pointing to the other.**

"**Twins? Hmm I've never seen twins before, but I have read about them." he smirked, "Heh cute" **

**The brothers stared at him for a moment, "So your really the new leader? How odd. You must be the youngest yet..neat!" they smiled.**

**Demon was about to reply when an ear splitting scream sounded in the air. He jumped out of the way as a small black blur rushed past him.**

**Helter shook his head slowly, "She's so weird!"**

**Demon looked at him, "Who was that? What was that?"**

"**That was Quince. She's the oddest kougress I've ever seen! If she sees or even feels like a speck of dirt or anything she freaks and runs to the water to take a bath because she feels dirty" **

"**Yea I sometimes think she should've been born a Maraquan kougra" Skelter snickered.**

**The small black blur stopped right in front of the twins, "Hey -gasp- guys have you seen my -gasp- mom?"**

**They shook their heads, "Nope. What happened this time? Did a spyder look at you?" Helter chuckled.**

"**Or did a leaf hit your tail?" Skelter joined in.**

"**NO!" she glared at them, "I stepped in some mud thank you very much!" she turned to leave only to come face to face with Demon, "Oh hello...who are you?"**

"**Hello. I'm Demon" he said giving a slight bow.**

**Quince blushed a bit, though you couldn't really see it through her fur, "O-oh..umm..." she tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind.**

"**Yea plus guess what Quince? He's the new leader of the army!" Skelter said.**

**Quince looked shocked, "What? No way...wow."**

**Demon smirked, "Yes. But no worries, I don't think I'll change anything much. Well except the place we live, that is going to change."**

**Quince blush deepened, "Uhh yea kay. I have to go now bye!" she said quickly and ran off. **

**Demon looked after her in confusion, "What's her problem?" **

**The twins shrugged.**

**Thul chuckled, "Oh she's fine. Well anyways I need to catch up with Barek and then tell the elders and the others about what has happened" he turned to Helter and Skelter, "How about you two show Demon where his bed is, its really late and you all need some rest. You can show him around the place tomorrow"**

"**Yes dad" they muttered.**

**Thul smiled and walked off.**

**Helter turned to Demon, "Come on we'll show you where to go" and began to walk towards the cave, with Skelter in tow.**

**Demon got up and followed them. He looked around taking in all the surroundings he could, "How old are most of the cubs around here?"**

"**Most are about our age, five. But Quince and some of her friends are four" Skelter said over his shoulder.**

**They entered the cave several minutes later. Demon looked around to see many kougras and kougresses chatting, sleeping, or just staring at the rocky ceiling.**

"**Here you go, it might smell like our old leader for a bit but it'll wear off soon" Helter said as he nodded to a cliff high up above the ground. There were smaller cliffs in the wall that led up to it like a staircase. **

"**Alright thanks" Demon said before leaping up to the first small cliff then steadied himself before jumping to the next one. He had almost slipped near the top but caught himself. He finally made it to the top to find a mat that looked like it was made out fluffy furs. Demon shrugged, he was to tired to care about such things. He walked over and flopped down on the comfortable mat. He yawned and curled up into a ball before drifting off to sleep.**

**-To the elder's cave- **

"**So he's a cub?"**

"**Yes sir. Very young. Five to be exact the same age as my boys" Thul said as he bowed to the elders.**

"**Hmmm. Well I hope he can take care of such a task. It seems like so much pressure and stress to put on a cub" one said.**

"**It does seem like a lot sir. But he's not like a regular cub. He seems so much more mature, and he posses a lot of knowledge for such a young kougra." Thul said as he stood again.**

"**I say that we kill him or kick him out, leader is now place for a cub" said Zeem a rather new kougra to the elder group.**

"**Well lets take a poll then. All in favor of giving Demon a chance at the position?" said the head elder.**

**Several paws were raised into the air.**

"**Ok. Who in favor of Zeem's idea?"**

**A few paws rose.**

"**Alright then. We'll give him two weeks if he's failed miserable by then he's gone"**

(So whats up with Quince anyways? Lol. Will Demon make it or will he be an outcast again? You'll find out in the next chapter of Dearest Brother of Mine! -insert dramtic music here-)


	11. Chapter 11

**(Omg yay new chapter! Wooooo!)**

**Chapter 11: A few lessons in respect.**

"**Wake up!" Helter said poking Demon's side. **

**Demon grumbled a bit and shifted away from the poking paw.**

"**Oh come on! We get to skip school just to show you around and I'm not about to go back because you wouldn't wake up" Helter said poking him again.**

"**Meerf" Demon groaned.**

**He heard Quince giggle from behind him, "Your never going to wake him up Helter"**

"**Let me try" Skelter said and began to tug at Demon's ear, "Wuke uph" he said with his mouth full.**

**Demon yawned and swatted Skelter away, "Alright fine just stop bothering me" he said standing up and stretching. **

**He looked out the cave entrance to see it was still dark, "What time is it?" he asked.**

"**Six o' clock!" Quince said happily.**

"**Six? You're all crazy" Demon mumbled and curled back up.**

"**Nice going Quince." Helter said and pounced on Demon, "Wake up!"**

**-Later on-**

"**Alright so we've seen the training grounds, the hospital, and the library and its only ten. How big is this place?" Demon asked looking over his shoulder at Helter.**

"**Pretty big. School should be having recess now, we should go introduce you to some of the other cubs"**

"**Oooo yea let's do that. I want to see if Pewt is done with that book" Quince said.**

"**Alright then. Where is the school?" Demon asked.**

"**Its over this way. I just hope that the book hasn't disappeared yet" Quince said changing their direction.**

**They soon arrived at the school grounds where many shadow cubs their age were playing, chatting or just laying down and watching the spyders walk by. There was one group that caught Demon's attention rather quickly.**

**Two cubs were mocking and teasing another, smaller cub who clung to the book in his paws for dear life, "Go away you jerks! It's not mine!" he cried.**

"**Pshh like we care. Give it here!" one said grabbing for the book again.**

"**Never!"**

**Demon nudged Skelter, "Who are those guys?"**

**Skelter looked over to the group and sighed, "The two bigger ones are brothers like Helter and I. The one who is trying grab the book is Madure, he is the stronger of the two, and is slightly impatient. The one who is standing over there laughing is Mutir complete opposite of Madure, he's pretty whiny. Then there's the one with the book, his name is Pewt, book worm, he doesn't do the army training thing he spends most of his time in the library." **

"**Hmmm well I say its about time they learn a new lesson about dealing with others" Demon smirked and began to walk over to the group.**

**The other hesitated before following, "I'm not sure this a good idea Madure is really good at fighting..." Quince said.**

"**Yea well I'm better and he'll learn that one way or another" Demon growled as they approached the group, "Hey you!"**

**Madure looked up from Pewt to see Demon, "What? I'm just trying to get back this book he stole from me. What do you care anyways darigan? Leave us be or I'll get our leader after you!"**

**Demon lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well good luck trying to wake her from the dead. Perhaps you haven't heard but I've replaced your leader"**

**Madure stepped away from Pewt and walked over to face Demon. Mutir stopped laughing and walked up behind his brother eyeing Demon cautiously.**

"**You? I doubt any lowly darigan could take her on. None the less it being a cub" Madure scoffed.**

**Demon smirked, "I would rather not fight you, I had a big enough fight yesterday and I'm quite soar. But if you want to learn it the hard way then go ahead."**

**Mutir chuckled, "You might have gotten our leader but she wasn't really in the army, she never fought. Have fun fighting with Madure"**

'_**Disrespectful little things...teach them some respect..now!'**_

**Demon ignored the voice if this cub wanted a fight he'd have to start it.**

**Just as that thought went through his head Madure had leaped at him.**

**Demon was pinned on his back and staring up at Madure, "Hah! You take down our leader? I pinned you in no time, weakling!" Madure laughing.**

**Demon's ears lay flat at the word 'weakling' he had heard that word so many times from Evil it now was like a trigger to set him off, "You've pinned down nothing. Only caught me by surprise" he growled, kicked Madure off of him, quickly got to his feet and in a fighting position.**

**The other cubs of the grounds had gathered around to watch the fight. Helter and Skelter had ran up to join Demon but he had told them to back off this was his fight and he was going to kick this cub's ass on his own. **

**Demon and Madure had leapt and each other again. They hit in mid-air and began to claw and bite trying pin the other to the ground. Demon's still open wounds from Evil were stinging horribly every time he moved. Madure had noticed this and made it his goal to trying claw the wounds.**

**Some of the cubs from the gathered group had begun to chant, "Fight, fight, fight!" which had alerted some of the teachers and other adults from inside. **

**Demon and Madure had stopped and panted eyeing each other for signs of weakness. Demon had some of his previous wounds torn deeper and Madure had a few slices here and there. **

**They were about to jump again when they were both caught and held by two adults.**

"**What do you think you two are doing!" the adult holding Demon asked sounding startled. **

"**I was just trying to show something to Pewt when he jumped me from behind!" Madure mewled and Mutir nodded. **

**Some of the crowd, along with Helter, Skelter, and Quince booed and growled.**

"**Like hell you were" Demon growled and looked up at the adult holding him, "Let me go" **

**The adult looked at the one holding Madure and he nodded. She released Demon but watched him carefully.**

**Demon walked up slowly and got inches away from Madure's face, "If you ever pull anything like this again, I will make it my personal duty to kill you." he growl and turn around and walked off, making sure he slapped Madure across the face with the tip of his tail as he went.**

**Everyone's eyes were on him as he walked over to Helter and Skelter, "You stay here and tell them what happened. I'm going to the hospital" he said then continued to walk on towards the hospital leaving the area quiet enough to hear a pin drop. **

**-Later on in a spot out of the way-**

"**I'm sorry I tried" Madure said looking at the ground.**

"**Yes I know little one. We just need to try harder next time" said a deeper voice.**

"**Yes sir" the two cub brothers said.**

"**He may be a good fighter and a smart cub. But he is still a cub and he has to have a weak spot" said the voice.**

"**Yes master Zeem" they said in unison. **

(I be thinking there's something going on here...Anyways a new chapter on Orange's story will be up by Sunday or Monday along with another chapter of this hopefully. Those of you who don't know I got out of school yesterday(WOOT!) so I'll have A LOT of time to spend on my stories now that its summer)


	12. Chapter 12

**(Alright I finally got all the stuff for this chapter yayz! Alsoall the new characters and the title of this chapter are credited to ShadowFang1992)**

**Chapter 12: Demonic Role Model**

**Shadow sighed. It had been a few weeks after she had to exile Demon. The family had been getting along well, everything seemed the same. But there was that little thing where you could tell that something was missing. Those little squeals of joy when Demon beat Everlasting at games, the crashing of paintings and vases as Orange and Demon raced around the house flying into things, and then the occasional fights between Evil and Demon. It seemed a little bit to quiet now.**

**She turned over on her bed towards her bed side table and grabbed her sketch pad and a pencil. She sketched for about a half hour until she had made a decent shape. She kept adding to it and editing things , then she had the finished picture. It was a darigan kougra laying on a cliff over looking the haunted woods at night. She inked, colored and shaded it after another hour it was finished.**

"**Hey Mom, where are you going?" Evil asked, he had been sitting on the couch watching Everlasting play games most of the day.**

"**I'm going to enter this drawing of mine into the beauty contest" she said holding up the drawing, "I'll be back in a while" she said and walked out the door.**

"**She really needs to stop thinking about him and move on" Evil said and turned his attention back to the game.**

"**Well you can't exactly blame her, he was like a child to her. Like all of us our" Everlasting said.**

"**Yea plus I can't stop thinking about him either. We had fun, not fights" Orange said, she had just flown in the room when she heard Evil talking.**

**Evil rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the televison, "Whatever"**

**-Beauty contest-**

"**Oh guys! Look at this one!" said a young neopian as she pointed Shadow's picture out to her pets.**

**The sounds of, Whoas, wows, and neats came from around her. **

"**I'm voting for this one" said the owner and logged in her vote, "I'm gonna go check this person out. Where's she live?" she asked herself and looked at the registration below and wrote a note of the address, "Alright come on guys"**

**She walked out of the Beauty Contest building with her pets behind her headed towards the address of the artist.**

**-Shadow's house-**

"**Ding dong ding" the door bell sounded.**

"**Who could that be? Ugh better not be the tax beast" Shadow said. She had gotten wrapped up in watching Everlasting play his game too. She opened the front door, "Hello" she said eyeing the young random neopian standing in her front door way.**

"**Hello. Are you Darkshadow1005? The one who drew the darigan kougra picture in Beauty contest?"**

"**Yes...umm Who are you?" Shadow said looking at the pets behind the neopian.**

"**My name is Shadowfang1992, but you can just call me Shadowfang. I love your art, it was awesome! I voted for it by the way, hope you win" **

**Shadow smiled, "Thanks! You want to come inside? I'm sure you don't want to stand outside all day"**

"**Sure. Thanks a lot. You're nicer than I thought, most people I talk to who make things like that are rude" she said walking inside, her pets followed her.**

"**Oh don't I know it. Neopia has become a lot different from the old days when everyone could trust each other" Shadow said closing the door. **

**Shadow looked over the new comers again.**

**Shadowfang looked about 12 years old. She had long brown hair with highlights, her eyes were blue. She had on a black t-shirt and loose blue jeans, on her wrist was a white watch. She also had a pretty gold heart necklace with a sapphire in the middle.**

**One of the pets was a uni it looked closely like a Christmas uni. It's mane was gold and it's horn was silver. It also was missing the red bow. The tail was still red, but ****it had a green ribbon on it, and it's belly and hooves were silver. **

**Another was a yellow shoyru that looked pretty normal but it had a lightning bolt marking going down it's back.**

**A pteri was perched on Shadowfang's shoulder. It was grey like a pirate pteri but instead of the hat it had a rainbow bandana, and the vest was replaced with a dueling outfit covered by a forest cloak. It also had a rose design on it's right wing.**

**Then the last one was the one it that caught Shadow's attention the most it was a small darigan kougra. It had one green eye and one red eye, and it's fangs were long like a Halloween kougra. It's right wing looked a little ripped and it had a black mark on it's left shoulder that resembled a tornado. **

**Shadowfang noticed her looking over the pets, "I should probably introduce them." she said and pointed at the uni, "This is Shadow555515 but we call her Shadow. She likes to make friends, but she thinks she's always right"**

"**Cause I am!" the uni retorted.**

"**No you're not. Anyways this is Weldevarden, we call him Var. He loves to party and is obsessed with disco. He dreams of going to the labray someday" she said pointing to the shoyru who struck a disco pose.**

"**This is Rattlebirdtail, we call her Rattle. She loves pirates, and daggers. She doesn't talk like a pirate though. She also dresses up in a lot of different outfits depending on what she's doing." she said pointing to the pteri on her shoulder.**

"**And last is Darkdemontiger, who we call Demonic. He's a trouble maker and he's clever. He loves the Battle Dome" she said pointing to the kougra. **

"**Awesome. I like your pets. Let me show you mine" Shadow said and led Shadowfang and her pets to the living room. "Hey guys we have some visitors."**

**They turned to look at the guests, "Hello"**

**The first thing Evil noticed was the darigan colored kougra. He didn't make a threat but decided to watch the small cub.**

**They were all finally introduced and began to get along. Rattle talked with Orange about outfits and pirate things, Var was playing against Everlasting at video games, Shadow the uni was talking with Evil, and the owners talked about random things. **

**But Demonic was not really interested in anything around here. Plus the lupe on the couch kept watching him as if he was going attack something. He wasn't to fond of lupes, his wing had been ripped up by one in the Battle Dome once. **

"**Mom? Can I go walk around Central for a bit?" he asked looking up at Shadowfang.**

"**Yea, but don't go to far Demonic. Central may look friendly but it doesn't mean that there isn't danger"**

"**Uh huh" he said before walking off rolling his eyes. He got out the front door and down the street, "This place dangerous? I doubt it. Nothing evil would wander through here its to bright and-" he cut off as he saw another darigan kougra with two shadow kougras following him walk onto the street from an alley.**

"**Alright so we got those. Now we need the ammo, right?" said the darigan kougra.**

**The shadows nodded.**

"**Ok then. Helter you go to the weaponry shop and try to find what we need. Skelter you go to the armory and see if they have the armor we ordered" he said and the shadows nodded again and ran off towards the bazaar.**

**Demonic tried not to stare at bigger kougra but he couldn't help it. This was the kougra in the picture they saw, the kougra that Shadow had told them about he fit the description perfectly. This was Demon. He had loved the evil things he did in the story that Shadow had told them.**

**Demon had been watching the small kougra for a little while before it seemed to click in it's mind that it was being watched.**

**Demonic looked at the ground, "Sorry for staring I-I've just never seen another darigan kougra before..."**

**Demon walked over to the kougra, "Hmm..its alright. What's your name anyways?" **

"**Darkdemontiger but you can call me Demonic" he said looking up again.**

"**Huh. Close to mine. I'm Darkshadowdemon, but call me Demon. I'm the leader of the shadow army in the Haunted Woods" Demon said sitting down next to Demonic.**

"**I knew your name...I didn't know you were the leader of the shadow army though" Demonic said looking back at Demon now but trying to keep his gaze from the piercing, pupiless red eyes. **

"**How did you know my name?" **

"**Your owner told me, Darkshadow1005. My owner took us to her house and she told us about you. About how you almost killed your lupe brother and the exile, all that." He smiled.**

**Demon gave a low growl. He didn't really want to be reminded of those events.**

"**S-sorry if I insulted you or something. I thought it was cool. I'm slightly evil, I cause trouble and stuff. I really like the things you did...Do you think I could join the shadow army?" he said hopefully.**

**Demon chuckled, "Sorry shadow kougras only unless you're the leader."**

"**Oh man, come on. I can fight really well. I'm in the Battle Dome all the time, and I hate lupes like you, one ripped my wing up in the Battle Dome once" he said pointing to his torn wing.**

"**I don't just hate lupes, I loath them with a burning passion. Still no to joining the army. Maybe if you can find something that would impress me enough, I'll let you join. Until then no." Demon said and began to get up to walk off.**

"**Alright! I'll search until I find it." Demonic said and gave a little salute.**

**Demon chuckled again, "Ok. You said that your owner was at my...old home?"**

"**Yep, why?"**

"**Give a message to my lupe brother Evil would you? Tell him that he'd better watch his back, cause when I get enough strength back his ass is mine"**

**Demonic nodded, "Umm actually do you know what's up with his name? He doesn't seem evil at all"**

"**He's the complete opposite. Like they say don't judge a book by it's cover...or title in this case" Demon shrugged.**

"**Ok sorry for all the questions but I have about two more." **

"**Ok shoot I don't have anything better to do" Demon said sitting down again. **

"**What were you talking about with those shadow about ammo and armor?"**

"**We're in a war with the Werelupes right now so we need those" **

"**A war! Neat can I-"**

"**No you can't join. You'd be killed with in seconds without the training of the army. Werelupes, even though they are stupid they can be tricky." **

"**Alright. I would rather not die, then I wouldn't get a chance to join you. Well here's my finally question. Could I use you as a role model? You're awesome at a lot of the things I'd like to do some day and you're still young like me." he smiled and swayed his tail.**

**Demon studied the young cub for a moment. This was odd he had never been asked anything like this before. "Alright go ahead and thanks for the flattery. But try to take everything one step at a time ok? If you rush to much you'll get yourself killed in no time"**

**Demonic nodded, "I doubt I can be killed that easily but yea I'll slow it down" **

"**Good. Well I should be going now I see my shadows are waiting for me" he said nodding over at Helter and Skelter who were waiting near the cliff going to the Haunted Woods, "Nice meeting you Demonic, and don't forget to give Evil my message" and with that he took off and flew over to the shadows.**

**Demonic watched him go then took off running back to the house.**

"**Hey!" he said as he ran back into the living room where everyone was still sitting, "Guess who I just saw!"**

**Everyone stopped and looked at him, "Santa the yurble?" Everlasting suggested.**

"**No. I saw Demon. We talked for a while before he had to go"**

**The room was silent for a moment. **

"**Demon was in Central?" Evil asked looking at Demonic with suspicion.**

"**Yea and he has a message for you" Demonic grinned. **

(Yes those were spoilers for the next chapter. Also please don't jump me for all the shadow names. I know there are WAY to many in this story but these are the last ones if I can help it. I couldn't help these because they were another user.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Werelupe War: Part 1**

**A few weeks had past since Demon had arrived. His wounds had healed nicely, he had almost all of the old treaties, rules, and history of the Shadow Army memorized. He had kept a close watch on Zeem and his little minions Madure, and Mutir. It seemed that they had a thing for causing trouble, or trying to get him into trouble with the Elders. **

**He had become great friends with Helter, Skelter, and Quince. Everything seemed perfect, except one little thing. Location. Demon still wasn't to fond of the stone cave they had to live in. He had asked the Elders plenty of times if they could relocate, but they always said no. He had finally gotten fed up with it and decided to dive deeper into the subject.**

"**We've already told you Demon we are not going any where" said the head elder.**

"**Why not? I really want an answer this time. Please give me the reason" he said sitting down in front of the half circle of elders.**

**The head elder sighed and looked at the others. They whispered among themselves for a moment then looked back at him, "Very well. Since you are the official leader now I suppose you have the right to know"**

**Demon smirked, "Glad to finally get an answer"**

"**There is no other land around that we can take. Mostly all of the Haunted Woods land is owned by the Werelupes" he said.**

"**What? That's it? Well then why don't we just take some land, I mean come on they're just Werelupes." Demon said rolling his eyes.**

**The head elder shook his head, "Don't get to cocky Demon. You may think that lupes are weak, but you're wrong in many cases. One being the Werelupes. If they are so weak then how could they own most of Haunted Woods and keep it?"**

"**I dunno. Pure luck?" Demon shrugged.**

"**No. They are a force to be reckoned with. Especially the Werelupe King"**

"**Fine, fine. I still say we should try. I'll leave, but I'm still going to try and think of some way to get out of here" Demon said standing and walking out of the cave.**

**The head elder sighed, "He's so stubborn that one"**

**-Later that night**-

"**I'm telling you guys we shouldn't do this. The Elders will get mad if they know we're out here" Skelter whined. **

"**Don't be such a wimp Skelter. They can't find out, everyone is asleep. Plus if they do, what could they do? Demon is the leader with him we can't get in terrible trouble" Helter said.**

"**Yep, but we could still get into some trouble, I can't completely over rule the Elders. Anyways like Helter said everyone is asleep, I doubt they could find out" Demon said as he hopped onto another rock on the cliff.**

**Demon had gotten Helter and with some persuading Skelter to show him some good land that the Werelupes owned. They had told him about a place up a high cliff that the Werelupes owned and it was big enough to fit the whole army together with room to spare. **

**They arrived at the top of the cliff a few minutes later, they had to be careful since the Werelupes were hunting at this time. Demon's jaw dropped when he saw the land. It was like a huge comet had hit the mountain and left this crater. There was a huge amount of space here that, from what it looked like the Werelupes never used. There were a few bones here and there, some stones and straw mats but not enough to say that something was actually living here. **

**Demon began to walk down into the crater and Helter followed, "W-wait guys! Lets go before any Werelupes show up. It nothing but a hole of dust and bones...and that tree" Skelter said looking to the west at a big tree that had grown at the rim of the crater. **

"**There are no Werelupes around. If there were we'd hear them howl and stuff" Helter said looking at some bones.**

"**They are to big to be so silent we'll be able to hear one coming, or at least smell it coming" Demon said shuddering. That was one of the more unpleasant experiences he had had. The Elders had shown him a bit of fresh Werelupe fur that had smelled horrid. They obviously didn't bath to often.**

"**Yea I guess. As long as we're careful though" Skelter said and joined his brother in observing some odd bones near by.**

**A half hour had past since they had first came. They had entertained themselves with tag and other games that were easier in such a big space.**

"**Oh whatever that was to a fair tag" Demon said.**

"**Was not, you hit my tail tip. That wasn't fair" Helter argued.**

**Skelter however was a bit preoccupied staring at the huge dark grey Werelupe that had just shown up.**

"**G-guys? H-hey guys I t-think we n-need to run" he stuttered.**

"**Shut it!" they snapped at him and went back to arguing.**

**The Werelupe towered over them watching them argue without a single word.**

**They saw a shadow cast over them and looked up. Instantly their tails tucked, ears drooped, and eyes widened.**

**The Werelupe smirked, "Ello little ones" **

**Helter and Skelter screamed and took off running. Demon however growled at the Werelupe, "You wanna fight lupe? Alright then lets-" **

**He was cut off by Helter grabbing his tail, "Put your homicidal ego away for now! Let's get out of here" **

"**What? No way I'm gonna kick his ass" Demon growled trying to get Helter off of his tail.**

"**Listen one thing about Werelupes is the darker their fur is the stronger they are. This guy is pretty close to black. Don't mess with him man!" Helter said tugging on Demon's tail more.**

**The Werelupe finally lost his patience and pounced at them, barely missing Demon's head as Helter dragged him out of the way.**

**Demon gave up trying to get Helter off, "Fine lets go. But I'm getting reinforcements!" he said and ran off after Skelter with Helter close behind him.**

**The Werelupe stood up and shook his head, "I better tell the King about this" he said as he watched them go. Then ran off in the other direction towards his King.**

**-Morning-**

**Demon, Helter, and Skelter had gone strait to bed after the incident and told no one about it the next morning. They had been a little curious about why they had all been called to the Elders cave though.**

**They sat down and waited for the Elders to get done with what they were doing. They were summoned forth after a short moment.**

"**Yes Elders? We were told you wanted to see us" Demon said as he sat down in front of the Elders, along with Helter and Skelter.**

"**Boys. We know what you did last night."**

**They looked at each other nervously, "What do you mean sir?" asked Helter in an innocent tone.**

"**You went up onto Werelupe territory last night without permission, and without an adult shadow with you. You were also seen by a Werelupe Elite, one of the strongest kind of Werelupe."**

**Demon smiled, "Yes. We did, but we're sorry. We didn't do any harm anyways. I just wanted to see the land"**

"**Yes well. I'm afraid sorry isn't good enough this time. Because of your actions the whole army is being punished" **

**The cubs looked at each other then back to the Elders, "Huh?"**

"**The Werelupe King has declared war upon us" **

(Woo! A war! You don't get part 2 until I come back from vaction next Sunday! So umm yea I'll be gone until then. C-ya!)


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14: Werelupe War: Part 2**

"**I hope they can take care of the base until we get back. Ooo I knew it wasn't a good idea to go up there. You guys never listen to me!" Skelter said as he trailed behind Helter and Demon.**

**They were heading towards Neopia Central to get supplies for the war. The Elders figured since they started it that they should be the ones to help the most. A list that was being carried by Demon that had the many items needed and another note with the words 'When the white Weewoo sings' which would get them into a guild that had some certain info that they needed. Demon thought the password was stupid, it was almost as bad as, 'When Snorkles fly'**

**Demon tried to press back the memories as they walked up the hill that he had not long ago been ran off of. The scar of Evil's fang above his left eye began to stand out in his mind, something was different about it than the other wounds. Like the rest of his wounds the scar over his left eye had healed, but the others were slowly growing back the original fur color that had been ripped off. His scar however seemed to be growing black fur like his stripes instead of the original dark purple.**

**He shook his head to clear it. He had other things to concentrate on, like how to kill a Werelupe without getting a lot of blood in your fur for instance.**

"**So what should we do first?" Skelter asked looking around at all the bright colors and happy Neopians. **

"**Let's go to the guild first" Demon said and began to follow the directions to the guild. **

**They arrived in front of a big wooden building, the windows were made of stained glass with images of bows and arrows in them. A sign that hung above the door read 'The Hunters Guild'. **

**Demon approached the building and knocked on the door, "Yes?" someone answered on the other side. **

"**When the white Weewoo sings" Demon said.**

"**Ah! Yes, do come in" the voice said. The door opened to reveal a small brown merrca, "Follow me" he said and started to hop off down the hall on his tail.**

**Demon shrugged to the others, who looked as confused as he was. He was really expecting a not so warm welcome. They followed the meerca to a big open room that was lit by many hanging chandeliers. It had many arenas where different pets and Neopians were practicing with swords, bows, and other weapons. **

"**Oh Weket the shadow kougras are here" said the brown meerca to an armor covered grarrl.**

"**Ah yes, welcome Demon and company" Weket said turning around, careful not to knock anything over with his tail.**

"**Hello...Weket." Demon said approaching the grarrl with caution, "I'm not completely sure why we're here so could you clear that up? I do know we need to pick up weapons...so?"**

"**Oh well we don't sell weapons here. The head elder told me to give you a quick training to make sure you'll be able to face the Werelupe King"**

**Demon rolled his eyes, "I don't need any training to beat a lupe."**

"**Maybe not a regular lupe, but the werelupe king is difficult, that and the fact of GETTING to him with out dying first ." Weket growled.**

"**Yea, yea whatever. So what do I have to do?" **

"**Well you need to know how to be an archer first. You do know how to shoot a bow right?" Weket questioned.**

"**Uh...no. I've always just used my claws, teeth, and wits." **

"**Hmm well we have a lot of work to do. Follow me Demon, you two" he said looking at Helter and Skelter, "Go wait some where for us." then he turned and walked off down a hall with Demon in tow.**

"**Okay then..now what?" Helter asked his brother after they had left.**

"**I dunno how abo-" he stopped and hiw eyes widened, "Giant...shiny...shield! Must go stare and fight my reflection c-ya!" and with that he ran off across the room.**

"**Idiot" Helter sighed and followed his brother.**

**-Hours later-**

"**Hey guys we're back, and who knew I'm a pretty good archer" Demon announced as he entered the room.**

"**Hey Demon come check out this shield it huge!" Skelter cried.**

**Demon gave him an odd look the looked at Helter who was sitting on a couch near by with a disturbed look on his face.**

"**You left me here with him for THREE hours! THREE! That's all he's been doing this whole time was rambling about the freak'in shield!" Helter said.**

**Demon returned the disturbed look, "I'm a little worried about Skelter going into a war...there are probably going to be lots of shields.."**

"**Oh may Adam help us all" Helter sighed.**

"**Yea. Ok anyways I'm done so we can go, but we have to come back in about an hour they said that they have something special for me, but its not done yet." Demon said walking towards the exit.**

"**Hmm..I wonder what it is. Alright then, come on Skelter we're leaving!" Helter yelled and followed Demon.**

"**Coming!" sounded Skelter.**

**The exit led to the alley way, "Come on there's the street." Demon pointed.**

**They walked out into the street and looked around for werelupe spys and saw none. **

"**Alright so we got that. Now we need the weapons, right?" asked Demon. Helter and Skelter nodded.**

"**Ok then. Helter you go to the weaponry shop and try to find what we need. Skelter you go to the armory and see if they ****have the armor we ordered" he said and the shadows nodded again and ran off towards the bazaar.**

**Demon sat down and sighed with a little boredom. He looked around again and noticed another darigan kougra cub staring at him, it was a bit smaller than he was though. He watch the cub for a while until it noticed he was staring back. He approached the other cub cautiously, and then a small conversation started.(Go see chap 12)**

**After a bit he had finished talking with the cub named Demonic. He noticed Helter and Skelter dragging big, bulging bags near the cliff that led to the Haunted Woods. He said his fare wells to Demonic and ran to catch up with them.**

"**Who was that?" asked Skelter**

"**Another darigan cub named Demonic apparently. He says his mother knows my mothe..Shadow. He also said he wanted to join the Shadow army-" he was cut off by a gasp from Helter.**

"**You didn't say yes did you?!" **

"**No. I said 'no'. Though I did tell him that if he could impress me enough that he could join, but I doubt he knows where the army is anyways." Demon shrugged.**

"**Hmm good point, but what if he does find us. What will you do then if he does something amazing?" Skelter asked.**

"**If he does, then I stick to my word and let him join. The Elders don't have all the control you know. Anyways, I think its been an hour I need to make a quick stop back to the Hunters Guild. I'll be right back" he said an ran off.**

**Helter looked after him, "Yea and I need to make a quick stop behind that bush" Helter said and ran off behind a near by bush.**

"**Uhg your sick!" Skelter shivered.**

**-Hunters Guild-**

"**Hello? Weket I'm back" Demon said as he wandered into the room Weket had told him to come to.**

"**Hello Demon! Yes well we have your item right back here" Weket said and grabbed a long, black box from behind him, "This Demon is a special bow, it NEVER misses its target" he said and opened the box to reveal a bright red bow with a black string, along with very sharp, and matching colored arrows, "This Demon is the Demonic Bow"**

**Demon took the bow and the quiver out of the box, "Whoa. This is cool, thanks Weket!" he said and put the bow and quiver over his shoulder.**

"**You're welcome Demon. Come back anytime you need more training" Weket said dipping his head in respect.**

**Demon did the same then ran out to find Helter and Skelter and show them his new toy.**

**(Whoo part 2. Okay Sorry for taking so long " school has been keeping me busy. But ANYWAYS I'm trying to get a lot of chaps done tonight so yea..don't hurt me -cringe-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Werelupe War: Part 3**

"**How many are there?!" Demon said to himself as he flew over head pulling out arrows from his quiver on his back and shooting them at random werelupes.**

**When they had gotten back to the cave the werelupes had decided to launch an attack. They had invaded quickly so Demon and the others had very little time to had out weapons and get most of the untrained, and young cubs to safety. **

"**Gah. I have to find that coward of a leader. Where is he?" he said as he flew over some more werelupes, "Ah ha! There you are you cowardice bastard" he smiled as he spotted the werelupe king on a cliff near by watching the war go on.**

"**Heh soon those idiotic shadow kougras will be defeated and will know better than to invade my territory" the kind laughed to himself.**

"**Your territory? Oh I'm sorry you are very mistaken. Soon it will be my territory. Surrender now and I will not have to kill you." Demon said landing softly behind him while holding an arrow to his back.**

"**What the hell?" King turned and looked around then down to see a small darigan kougra cub trying to look as fierce as he could.**

"**Ahahahaha! Who are you and why are you helping them? You're not a shadow kougra you don't belong here." the king laughed, "Go home to your owner pet" he said to Demon then turned back around.**

**Demon's ears flattened against his skull in loathing, "Wrong words to use lupe." he said releasing the arrow into the King's back.**

"**Oww why you little son of a, come here you!" King yelled while ripping the arrow from his back and grabbing for Demon.**

**Demon flew and ducked out of his way every time he grabbed for him all the while shooting him with arrows, "All we want is for you to back down, give us some more hunting grounds, and a bigger place to live, got it?"**

"**Not in a thousand years" growled King.**

"**Fine then have it your way. I guess I'll have to kill you then. Trust me I am going to enjoy this" Demon said with an evil smile on his face. **

**Hour after hour they went on, every time Demon got close enough to a fatal spot he would be back handed with a giant paw and flung across the mesa they were on. **

"**You are quite the opponent little cub. You still haven't told me who the hell you are though" King said wiping some blood from the side of his muzzle.**

**Demon shakily stood again, "I am Demon Slade Shadow. I am the new leader of the Shadow Army. I am an exiled, insane, murderous cub. I am also your's, and every lupe's death bringer." he said and charged at the kind once again.**

"**Ah the new leader, eh? You have quite the vocabulary for such a young cub and so violent. You could be a valuable minion. Join me Demon. Let us break the ever growing hatred between Werelupes and Shadows. We could rule the woods together then, maybe with time all of Neopia. What do you say?" King requested and held out a big paw to Demon with a smile.**

**Demon eyed the paw for a moment when that little voice popped up again,**

"_**Don't even think about shaking his paw. Don't' accept his offer. It's just a fake offer to get your power then kill you. You must kill him first. Take his paw and rip it"**_

**Demon listened to it for a moment before taking the king's paw in his and luring him into a false sense of security before extending his claws deep into the paw and quickly ripping them out again.**

"**I will never make a deal with a Lupe. Especially one like you" he growled.**

**King yelled in pain and gripped his paw to his chest trying to stop the bleeding to the best of his knowledge. He didn't know quite what to do. He had never been hurt this badly before. Soon he made up his mind, this kougra was no ordinary cub. He spun around quickly and roared to his troops below, "RETREAT!" His troops stopped and without hesitation started to remove themselves from the battle. **

**King turned back to Demon, "You have not heard the last of this you demonic kougra"**

"**No my name is Demon, don't forget it" Demon said in a slow cocky voice as if the Werelupe king were slow.**

**King growled and ran off after his troops.**

**Demon was about to follow them when the shadows came rushing up towards him to ask what happened and to congratulate him. They had a great festival that night in celebration. They all knew that the war wasn't yet over but this was the first time that they had won a battle against the Werelupes. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Werelupe War: Part 4**

**It had been three days since that night. Now Demon and the Elders were headed towards the Werelupe King's chambers in the big mansion that he resided in while his pack lived outside.**

"**What have you come here for?" King said eyeing Demon warily.**

"**We have come for the deeds to the land and the woods." said the head Elder.**

"**I never said I would fork them over. I just retreated, not forfeited."**

"**That's basically the same thing." Demon drawled. He just wanted to get his land and go back to bed.**

"**IS NOT!" yelled King losing his patience quickly.**

"**Whatever. Just give us the deeds, or do I have to ruin that other paw of yours?" Demon smirked at the wince the king made.**

"**That will not be necessary. Look I'll give you the deeds, but only in exchange for an item." the king grinned.**

"**Alright what is it you want King?" the head elder asked.**

"**I want just a simple trinket is all. Say the, Amulet of Inevitable Betrayal**"

"**WHAT?! No we can't get that. It belongs to the Ghost Lupe...it's impossible to retrieve." many whispers sounded through out the Elders. **

"**Ok" Demon said and the room went quiet, "It can't be that hard to steal from a ghost, even from a lupe for that matter" many growls from the lupe guards sounded through out the room, "I can get it."**

"**Demon you don't know what you are doing. The Ghost lupe is a very powerful force, he can take all of your hit points away with just a look. He's a very vengeful spirit." **

"**It's ok I have it covered. It'll be yours soon King. Just make sure you have those deeds ready for me when I get back" he smirked and trotted out of the room with the elders slowly following him. **

**Demon was thinking about how to get the item from the ghost lupe and where exactly to find him. He had read about him before in some books so he knew about him. He was about to go back to bed and sleep on it when he heard Helter cry out.**

"**Hey Demon. Do you know this kid?" Helter said poking a very familiar looking darigan cub with a stick, "He says he knows you. He looks like the cub you were chatting with in Central the other day." Helter said giving the cub a good look.**

"**It's because it is the cub I was talking to. Hey Demonic, what are you doing here?" Demon asked as he trotted up to them.**

"**I tried training myself for a few days. But I can't wait, come on let me join. I'll do anything, just give me a job" Demonic said swatting the stick away from Helter then looked around, "Hey where are the werelupes, isn't there a war supposed to be going on?"**

"**Well yes but we got them to retreat. But now the werelupe king wants —" Demon began to say but then a brilliant idea struck him, "Hey Demonic. Do you know about the Ghost Lupe? He has something of ours that we really need. If you can get it back it would really help us out. If you can retrieve it for me and bring it back here in three days time you can join, okay?"**

"**Seriously? That's all?! Awesome! I can get it back easily. My pteri sister taught me how to steal things swiftly without being noticed. Oh! That reminds me I told your brother, Evil, the message." Demonic snickered, "He looked kind of shocked but I think he got what it meant" he said snickering evilly some more.**

"**Oh yea I forgot about that message. Thanks for telling him." Demon said smirking.**

"**Anyways, about this item thing. Where exactly is the ghost lupe and what is it you want?" Demonic asked sitting down.**

"**The item we want from him is called Amulet of Inevitable Betrayal. As for where he is, we'll show you later tonight. Just hang around for a while and learn what's what around here." Demon said and walked off with Helter behind him.**

**Demonic sat there for a moment and looked around then zoomed off to see what new stuff he'd be able to do once he got the amulet off of some stupid lupe. This was just to easy.**

"**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Helter yelled at Demon, "That kid will be killed by the ghost lupe! There's no way he's strong enough to take him down"**

**Demon smirked, "Its not about how strong he is, it's about how swift and cunning he is. Just wait and have faith in him."**

"**How can you think that?!" Skelter yelped **

**Demon shrugged, "Just a feeling"**

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

"**Okay Demonic pay attention, the ghost lupe will not part with anything easily. Probably a lupe thing...anyway, if you are not careful he'll attack. So be careful if he does okay?" Demon said.**

**He, Demonic, Helter and Skelter were ducked behind a fallen tree about midnight a few feet away from where the ghost lupe was supposed to appear. **

"**Yea, yea I'll be careful and I'll get the amulet. Heh he's just a lupe right?" Demonic said smirking.**

"**Oh yea, good point" Demon said smirking back.**

"**HEY! Sorry to break up the moment of being cocky about lupes but isn't that him?" Helter said pointing a blue mist beginning to form a few feet in front of them.**

"**Oh geez!" Demon said ducking back behind the log, "Yea that's him. Go get him Demonic, we'll meet you back at the cave when and if you get it back"**

"**Trust me I'll get it back. No worries" Demonic said watching the mist form.**

"**Right okay then. Can we just go now, this place is starting to creep me out" Skelter whined.**

"**Yea okay let's go. Wait...creep you out? We live in freaking Haunted Woods Skelter. Everything here is creepy" Demon said rolling his eyes and trotting off. Helter and Skelter followed him whispering 'Good Luck's to Demonic.**

**A few minutes later they had disappeared into the darkness and the ghost lupe had appeared. He didn't seem to notice Demonic as he snuck through the shadows of the night closer to the lupe. He could see the amulet around the ghost's neck. How it was staying a float he had no idea, but that didn't matter. Its not like Neopia had any logic anyway.**

**Demonic picked his moment, aimed then lunged and grabbed the amulet in his mouth. It went right through the ghost's neck. Demonic hit the ground running desperate to get back to the base as soon as possible, the sooner he got there the sooner he could join. He heard a raspy growl from behind him. He turned to look and saw the ghost lupe right behind him.**

**Wait...he was running from a lupe. A lupe?! He flipped the amulet around his neck and turned to face the ghost lupe. Ghost or not he could take him, he could probably even steal more stuff from him and get a better rank. He did a quick U-turn and slid under the ghost lupe. **

"**Easy" he grinned. **

**He threw his head back and roared then a transformation began. His ears grew longer, upwards and pointed. His wings grew slightly bigger, with a longer **

**wing span. Fangs and claws grew longer giving him a more murderous look. The black stripes **

**of a darigan disappeared leaving him his violet purple. The darigan tail, however remained **

**the same, he also still had his tornado marking on his upper left leg. He finished roaring**

**and let his head fall level again. He opened his eyes to reveal that his red and green were**

**gone, but left behind was a striking yellow with slits for pupils.**

**"Very easy!"**

"**So what? You grew bigger. I've seen far worse." the ghost lupe whispered, his voice like one on the wind.**

"**Oh ho ho. I doubt it. See in this form I can actually touch you. When I was younger a witch pulled a nice little trick on me. She turned me darigan like I dreamed of being. Though I was stupid taking the paint brush for free, especially an expensive one. Of course this came with side effects, apparently I was an experiment for her. I ended up having a vampire side."**

"**That's impossible! You can't taint a paint brush!" the ghost gasped**

"**Well I guess she found a way" Demonic shrugged, "Anyways stop wasting my time and fight me so I can go join the army"**

"**Oh well then be sure to fight proudly for your country boy, if you can make it through your first war!" the ghost mocked.**

**Demonic growled and jumped towards the lupe. With every hit he struck a new necklace or trincket would appear. **

**The ghost turned and his eyes glowed a bright red as he smirked and thought, "I've got him now!" He looked surprised when Demonic just continued to stand there unflinching.**

"**What? You thought that you could use that aura thing on me? I don't think so, I'm a vampire remember? My health is almost impossible to remove, especially by a cheap trick with glowing eyes." he scoffed.**

**The ghost looked a little unnerved at this sight. "Fine take it all. Just know that you have just made an enemy with all the ghosts. I hope it comes back to bite you" said the lupe as he faded away, a pile of jewels and valuables laying where he stood. **

**Demonic trotted into the clearing in front of the shadow army cave back in his regular darigan form. He wore the amulet and other necklaces around his neck. He also pulled along a big bag of haunted weapons. He stopped as he got to the center of the clearing. Many shadows were gathering around him whispering to each other. **

**Demon walked out from the midst of the crowd. He circled Demonic a few times looking all the stuff over. "Excellent job Demonic!" he said giving a little bow.**

**The crowd murmured and whispered their approval too.**

"**So that means I can join now?!" Demonic said dropping the bag from his teeth. **

"**Come with me and let us talk with the elders. As far as my opinion goes, you have my vote" Demon chuckled as gestured Demonic to follow him to a farther off cave.**

"**What about the stuff?" Demonic asked taking the necklaces and things off.**

"**Leave them there. The guards will fetch them later. Now follow me"**

"**Right! Okay" he said and caught up with Demon walking along beside him. **


	17. Chapter 17

**(What?! A new chapter!? No way! I'm sorry it took so long! But I've got three new ones in my head so it won't take so long this time :D)**

**Chapter 17: Give us our land!**

**Demon, Demonic, and the elders stood once again at the throne of the Werelupe King.**

"**So you have returned and with another little darigan friend. Who is he?" the King said looking Demonic up and down.**

"**This is our newest member of the shadow army, and your down fall. He would be the kougra that stole the Amulet of Inevitable Betrayal from the ghost. I'm going to announce his membership and the news of our new home this afternoon, at our new home. Care to join us?" Demon grinned.**

**King threw him a glare, "Hmph I don't believe that such a small cub could have out done the Ghost Lupe. Let's see the amulet."**

**Demonic pulled the amulet out of the bag next to him and laid it before the king.**

**The King's eyes widened, his guards loosened their grips on their weapons and stared at the amulet.**

"**H-how?!", King stuttered. **

"**Him", Demon said simply and pointed at Demonic who beamed proudly.**

"**I believe that you owe us the deed to our new land in exchange for this amulet.", the head elder said.**

**The King looked as if he were about to argue when a paw was placed on his shoulder. His adviser, the very old grey werelupe, had hobbled out from behind throne. **

"**We do. You have brought the amulet in exchange for the deed and we will stand by our word.", he rasped saying every word while looking at King.**

**King growled then motioned one of his guards to move forward with a small box. **

**Demon's fur began to raise on his back as the werelupe guard approached them. He watched rigidly as the werelupe set down the box in front of them and opened it to reveal the deed to the land. He scooted it forward until one of the elders picked it up, then he slowly picked up the amulet and walked backwards to his original spot. The whole time keeping his eyes on Demon.**

"**There! You now have the deed and the land now get out!, King yelled.**

"**Not so fast, now why would we want to leave so quickly?", Demon smirked, "The elders have asked me to propose something else. A Treaty."**

**King glared at him, "Why would I want such a thing? We need no treaty."**

**The head elder stepped forward at this point, "You do need a treaty. Because if there is none, then we can not guarantee your safety. If you decide for no treaty, and some of your lupes come in contact with our kougras or into our land...then well I'm sure Demon can guarantee a drop in the number of your lupe troops."**

**Demon's smirk turned into a toothy grin as he looked at the King. "I'll make sure to kill every last one that I can get my claws into." **

**King looked at his adviser with confused eyes. The adviser nodded then looked at the kougras, "What is in this treaty?"**

**Demon and Demonic set aside as the Elders, King, and his adviser named out many things in the treaty. When it was finally settled, the Shadow Army practically had the Haunted Woods in the palm of their paws. **

**Out of the many things lined out by the treaty one of Demon's favorites was: That by day the Woods were the Shadow's territory. From six in the morning until midnight the Woods were open to the Shadow's for hunting and etc. Any lupes caught out and about, or anywhere near the Shadow's home were free game. The same for the kougras, if any of them were out after midnight until six they were free game for the lupes. **

**Demon chuckled at the King's ego. He truly believed that he and his lupes could find enough food to feed their whole pack each night in the small hours given? Demon doubted it. As many Neopians knew, very little people and pets traveled into the woods in fear of the werelupes, and other spooky and dangerous things that were hiding there. Even less Neopians traveled there after midnight, or after nightfall even. All the food shops in the Woods closed at sundown also, so where would they get any food?**

**Demon sat in thought of this for a while. The treaty says 'hunting', but that doesn't mean that they'd actually hunt other pets, did it? Blumaroo steak came from the Woods, but that didn't mean it was actual Blumaroo...right?**

"**Demon!" **

"**Whu..what?!", Demon was snapped out of his thoughts by Demonic calling his name and poking him.**

"**The elders are ready to leave. The treaty is over! We have the land and the Woods!", Demonic cheered. **

"**Yes we do! Now to build our new home!", Demon smiled.**

**They followed the elders back to their cave home and called a meeting to their new land. **

"**Take a good look around Shadows! This land is where we will build our new home! We have defeated the were lupes, taken their land and have now made a treaty with them. No longer will they rule the Woods, and no more will you have to fear them!", Demon announced at the meeting. He waited for the cheers to die down, "And we must give thanks to the kougra who helped make it possible! Demonic", he pointed to the young darigan kougra cub next to him, "helped us get the amulet from the Ghost lupe and in exchange we received the land. The elders and I have talked and we have decided that since Demonic has helped us so, he is now also a kougra of the Shadow Army. He is free to come and go as he pleases. So welcome him!" **

**The kougras all cheered again, though three individual kougras didn't cheer. Zeem, Mutir, and Madure sat near the back of the crowd of Shadows. Yes Demon had made it through the two week trial and was officially the leader, yes he had gotten them a new home like he had said, but still Zeem didn't like it. To much change from the old days, and now they were letting none shadows join?! Soon they'd let any kougra in and the Shadow Army's name would be put to shame. Unacceptable. Zeem would grab the place as leader right out from under Demon and turn things back to the right way again.**

"**Tomorrow we will go Neopian Central and gather supplies and blue prints and begin to build our new home!", Demon said finishing the announcement.**

**Sure enough the next day they separated into groups. One group was to stay and even the land and get everything ready. Another group was to go get supplies and the other group go get blue prints and paint.**

**Demon, Demonic, Helter, Skelter, and Quince all went with the group to get blue prints so that they could plan out what the new home should look like. Of course a big group of nothing but shadow kougras and two darigans received many stares, and whispers. **

**They had ignored them all walking down to a small store near the book store. Demon waited for everyone to enter before entering himself. As he entered he heard a small, "HEY!" sound from behind him. He looked over his shoulder towards the Rainbow Pool. What he was his brother Everlasting in the pool and he was facing Demon. Demon flinched as he saw Evil and Orange with him. Demon quickly ducked inside hoping that they paid him no attention.**

**Shadow looked up from painting Everlasting, "What was it Everlasting?", she asked.**

"**Uhh..nothing mom. I just thought I saw someone I knew.", he said sinking back into the sparkly water of the pool. Shadow shrugged and went back to work.**

**Demon sighed with relief when he got inside.**

"**What took you so long?", Helter asked.**

"**Hmm? Oh nothing. Let's find some good blue prints and get out of here fast. I hate people staring at me.", he growled as a small usul girl was trying to hide behind her owner while also keeping an eye on the new kougras that had just entered.**

"**Right. Well Quince found a great blue print of a big mansion that would be perfect for you and the elder's.", Skelter said and motioned them to follow.**

**Near the end of the day they had gathered everything they needed and headed back with the other group towards home.**

**Once there they all got together and planned out what would go where. They split into more groups to start the process of building their new homes. It was almost sunset as the elders called Demon over to talk with him in private.**

"**Yes elders? Anything you need?", he asked sitting down.**

"**No, no we don't need anything Demon.", a female elder said. She motion the head elder to go ahead.**

"**Demon," he began, "You've been here for a while, and you've done splendid things for us. But during this time, you haven't learned any of our training."**

"**I'm sorry. I'll start right away as soon as we are done here.", Demon said and began to get up.**

"**No Demon. We can take care of ourselves for now. We can build all this without your help. You need to learn the training. Since we can not teach you right now, we know some pets who can. Many leaders before you have gone to them for training.", the head elder said as Demon stopped to look at him. "They may be tough and harsh, but you must learn from them all the skills you can gather. They are the masters of what we do."**

**Demon sat down again, "What exactly is it that you do?", he said with a curious look.**

"**We hunt.", the elder said simply.**

**Demon looked at him for a moment, "I thought of this earlier with the lupes. When you say hunt, what do you mean? What do you hunt exactly?"**

"**You will find out when you get there.", the elder said pulling out a map from a bag that was held by another elder, "These are the directions to where they reside. Follow them, find the pets, and learn from them. Then return to us. Perhaps we will be finished with the new homes by then.", he said looking out at all the shadows and Demonic who were working on the buildings.**

**Demon nodded and looked at the map. Once he basically figured out where he was going he picked up the map and began to walk off towards the old cave.**

"**Demon, where are you going?", Demonic asked as he watched Demon pass.**

"**I'm just going on a small side mission the elders sent me on. I'll be back in bit, ok?", Demon replied and kept walking.**

"**Okay.", Demonic said as he watched Demon walk away. He couldn't help but wonder where he was going.**

**Demon had been walking for hours it seemed. He had traveled so far out into the woods it was almost unrecognizable. He looked above him to see that the moon was rising high into the sky. He wondered what time it was, he didn't want to be caught out after midnight and break the treaty so early. He take the lupes anyways, but still..**

**He looked at the map to see that he wasn't to far from where he was supposed to be. He ran off in the direction that he supposed to come upon some old rusty gates. It took him a while but finally he arrived. **

**The big black gates seemed to tower over him. Images of korbats and spyders had been molded into the gates a long time ago. The hinges were a bit rusty and creaky. The trees around here were unfamiliar to the old trees that he was used to, the ones with the faces. These had some faces, but they looked as if they had been scratched and slashed by claws until most of it had been torn away.**

**The Woods were especially cold here, and the ground was thick with fog. He slowly walked into the darkness lying behind the open black gates. As he walked in the moon lit his way and he began to see some things. It looked like an old abandoned fair or carnival. Not like the one he was used to back in his regular woods, no. This one had no clowns, no venders. It was quiet, cold, and lonely. Though he couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being watched.**

"**H-hello?", he asked the gloomy carnival as he reached the middle and was surrounded by broken rides.**

"**Hmmm, hm, hmmmmm", a voice sounded behind him. Humming a rather sad tune.**

**He whipped around to see a broken carousel. The moonlight didn't reach the inside of the carousel so he couldn't see who had made the humming. **

**A mad cackle of laughter sounded on the other side of the carnival. He turned to see nothing, no one. His fur was beginning to stand on end. The sound of paws shuffling around him, laughter and humming.**

**Soon the humming voice sounded again and Demon turned this time to see the source of the noise. A mutant usul was relaxing on a blue uni that was attached to the carousel. It hummed a bit more then broke out into a soft poem, "**

**The wind will call **

**When the sun has gone **

**We are lost and alone **

**But we know we have got to go on **

**The scent of death **

**Will never leave our paws **

**The scent of death **

**Will never leave our fangs or claws **

**What we do is wrong **

**But we feel no regret **

**We will continue killing **

**A fact you will never forget **

**We wont hesitate to kill **

**Or to hide the evidence we left **

**We want you to know it it was us **

**We caused the fear that you have kept **

**There is no way to tell **

**Who will be the next victim we choose **

**Just stay out of our way **

**And pray that it won't be you."**

**When it was does it looked at Demon and smiled a smile of sharp pointed teeth. It giggled madly and pointed behind Demon. **

**Demon already a bit more terrified than he was before slowly turned around to face a crowd of spooky pets all grinning and giggling. Demon wasn't sure what this place was, or if he had followed the directions right. All he knew was that he was in a lost, ancient part of the woods. In an abandoned carnival, surrounded by crazy pets. That and he was a bit freaked out at all of it. **

(Freaky. Though I do have to say this now. The Usul, its poem, and all the upcoming pets DO NOT belong to me in any way. These are some special chapters for me. When I first made Demon I role played with the people who do own these pets. They were a HUGE help and a big development in Demon's personality. So I decided to make some special chapters just for them. Enjoy!)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Let's go to the pool!**

**Everlasting flopped onto his bed, his big red wings spread out beneath him. He'd been thinking a lot lately. About the olds days of happiness, about the exile and if that was the right action to take, about Demon, about Shadow, about everyone. **

**He hadn't seen Demon personally since the exile, but he'd heard of him. The first was Shadow's new friend Shadowfang's darigan kougra, Demonic. He'd gone for a walk around Central. He came back very happy and grinning. He said that he'd seen and spoken with Demon up close. He had delivered a very disturbing message to Evil, something about when Demon gets his strength back he's coming after Evil. **

**Then after a while Everlasting began to hear more things around Central, and others places too. Rumors mostly, but still they involved his brother. Stuff like he'd taken over the Shadow Army in the Woods, a war with the werelupes, an odd darigan kougra spotted in Central ,etc. **

**Everlasting had heard of the Shadow Army before, not a lot but some. From what he gathered it was a small clan of all shadow kougras living together in the Woods. They had never really been a threat, nor had they done anything to stir up too much trouble. They were mostly kept in line by the werelupes of the Woods, but now since the rumors were flying it sounded differently. They now had a new leader, supposedly Demon, they had began a war with the lupes and had won. They were beginning to make a name for themselves is seemed, perhaps Demon joining them wasn't such a bad thing. More people were now beginning to become afraid of going into the Woods, not because of lupes, but because of the shadow kougras that you couldn't see and their leader, the darigan kougra with pupiless red eyes.**

**Everlasting sighed and turned over onto his stomach. He hadn't heard much of them lately, but he kept his ears open for news of how his brother was doing out there alone. Well, maybe not alone now. He couldn't believe that all this had started with nothing more than a small fight over who should have been painted first. Everlasting was the second pet and he still wasn't painted. Not that he minded being a regular red shoyru much. Painted would be nice, but he wasn't about to go off on Evil or Orange about it. Shadow had told him that she had found a color that she would like him to be and that she was saving for it, but she wouldn't tell him what color. It'd been a month since she said anything. Maybe it was too expensive now? He hoped not, he didn't want to be too much of a burden on them. Shadow had gone out shopping today though...so maybe?**

**He sat up on his zen bed, the black and white covers were messed up from him not making his bed that morning. He looked around his room, his posters, his couch and bean bags, his games, Nava's bed, his stereo. He sighed again and wondered if Demon had a room like this where ever he was staying.**

**Since Demon had left, Shadow had turned his old room into the kitchen and the old kitchen into the bathroom. But since the rumors had starting going and Demon had been spotted a lot lately in Central, Shadow figured that he had maybe started to come around more often looking for a place to stay. So she had the building pets make a room right above the living room. In the middle of the living room were some simple wooden stairs leading up to a small door in the ceiling. Through that door was Demon's new room. Fully furnished with a bed, couch, table, toys, chairs, and a wardrobe. The only other way into the room was a small window just above the couch, Shadow constantly left it open just in case Demon was flying by and wanted to take a nap, or so she said so often. **

**Everlasting felt so bad for his owner, his friend, his mother. She had to send away one of her children to protect the rest of them. He really couldn't blame Shadow for sending Demon away, Evil was her first pet after all, they had a stronger bond. But still Everlasting could see the pain that Shadow had by many of her actions. Especially that new room, she had a lot of hope if she thought that Demon would actually fly in there one evening and forgive everything that happened and they'd all live happily ever after. He seriously doubted it, but he never told her that.**

**Everlasting hated going into that room, he sometimes had to clean it since random petpets and thing would fly in, instead of a darigan kougra. Well, he didn't hate it, just disliked it. A lot. Mainly because it reminded him of Demon, and of old days of playing games with his brother. He disliked the way it was so empty and cold, but he really, really disliked one thing much more than all the others. Demon's small darigan kougra plushie that he'd named Blythe so many years ago. Blythe now sat on Demon's empty bed, in that empty room staring at the small open window. As if it was waiting for its master to return one day and cuddle it and play with it liked had been before. Everlasting didn't like going into the room because he felt like the small plushie was watching him while he cleaned. Every time Everlasting would look at Blythe he could swear that he heard a small voice asking him where Demon was, when would he be back, and if Everlasting would play with him for the time being. Everlasting always shuddered and just began cleaning quicker in order to leave the creepy room.**

**Everlasting shuddered on his bed just thinking about it. Though he didn't have much more time to dwell on the subject since he heard the front door slam and Shadow's voice ringing out, "Hey guys I'm back! Everlasting! Come to the living room I've got something for you!"**

**He smiled and wondered what it could be as he slid off of his bed and made his way out of his bedroom into the living room where Shadow was sitting on the couch along with Evil and Orange.**

"**Hey mom", he said as he sat down at her feet looking up at her.**

"**Hello Everlasting. I've got something special for you this time", she smiled down at him.**

"**Oh yea? What is it?", he said looking at her suspiciously.**

**She chuckled, "Here you go, we'll go use it in a few minutes." She said this while pulling out a big black and orange paint brush.**

"**A Halloween paint brush! Awesome! Thanks mom!", Everlasting yelled and took the paint brush into his hand and stared at it. **

"**I knew you'd like it. I've always thought that the Halloween shoyru look was cute", she grinned, "We'll go paint you as soon as I get all of the groceries put up." **

"**Okay! I'll help", he said jumping up and flapping his until he was hovering over them.**

"**We will too", Orange and Evil said.**

**Soon they were done with the groceries and were headed out the door. Everlasting, Evil, and Orange were flying above Shadow, doing tricks and flips while making their way to the Rainbow Pool. **

"**Calm down guys! I've never seen you all so excited about a painting before.", Shadow said, watching them turn tricks in the air.**

"**Well it's because we've never had one of our own family members be painted there. Remember?", Orange said landing on Shadow's shoulder.**

**Shadow stopped walking and thought about it. "Well now that I think about it, you're right. Demon was painted by a faerie," she gave a small pause before continuing, "Evil was mutated, slash painted by a potion, and you Orange were already painted when I adopted you. Wow, I've never really thought about it. Well I hope that have an FAQ there, surely it's not that hard to paint your pet in a pool."**

"**It's okay mom. I've watched thousands of pets become painted before, remember? I know how it's done. Plus it's not like you'll be the only one there.", Evil said while doing a short loop upside down.**

"**Oh right, I forgot that I have the almighty expert with me", she laughed.**

"**What's that supposed to mean?!", Evil asked while hovering next to her. **

"**Oh you know...nothing.", Shadow smiled and began walking again.**

**Everlasting was to busy holding on tightly to his paint brush and looking at the Pool. It wasn't too far away now.**

"**Well okay Evil, since you know how this goes...well how does this go?", Shadow said when they finally arrived at the Pool and found a clear part of the Pool to paint in. **

"**Well for one, Everlasting needs to get into the water. Then you dip the paint brush into the water and then just start painting him. Just like a house.", Evil said.**

"**Hey! Are you calling me fat?", Everlasting said looking at him from the small brick wall that held the water in. He had already handed the paint brush to Shadow.**

**Evil just snickered.**

"**Yea you laugh now. Wait until I have my pitch fork, then we'll see who's fat.", Everlasting grumbled as he slowly got into the semi-warm water of the pool, it only came up to his waist. "Should I sit down...or?"**

"**No I think it's fine for now. Let's just try to paint your tail first.", Shadow said waving to another Neopian girl with her blue Acara who'd just walked up beside them. **

"**Okay then", Everlasting said turning around and lifting his big red tail out of the water. He waved to the blue Acara as it was lowered into the water by it's owner. **

**The Acara and the other Neopian looked at them .The girl looked at Shadow and asked, "H-hey. Do you know how to do this? I've only been playing for about five months now, and I just bought a shadow paint brush for Joan here.", she pointed to the Acara in the water, "I'm not sure how this goes. My name's Emily by the way."**

"**Oh! Hello Emily, and Joan.", Shadow said, "My name's Shadow. Well my lupe has watched it a lot, so he has an idea of what's going on. Myself though, have no idea." **

"**Oh ok. Well we'll watch you guys and follow your lead," Emily smiled and led Joan over closer to Shadow and Everlasting.**

"**Alright then. So I just...?" Shadow asked Evil as she lifted the paint brush towards Everlasting's tail.**

"**Yea. Just paint. Like you would regularly paint anything," Evil responded sitting down next to the pond, Orange landing on his head.**

"**Right!" Shadow exclaimed and began to paint. It didn't seem to be working at first, but then Evil reminded her that Everlasting was a red Shoyru, and so were Halloween Shoyrus. They wouldn't be able to see much until the clothes began to show up.**

**While they were painting though, Emily was painting Joan as well. The black paint of the shadow paint brush flooded into the water turning the Acara black. Slowly the black color of the paint drifted over to where Shadow was painting Everlasting. **

**When Shadow applied the paint brush again to Everlasting's tail a black mark appeared. She stared at it for a moment and then painted more of his tail, as she did more black marks appeared.**

"**Huh? That's odd", she said looking at Everlatsing's now fully painted tail. It had the red of a usual Halloween Shoyru, and the tip was a pointed tip like it was supposed to be, but the tip was black and farther up the tail were two black rings. **

"**Ooo~ That looks cool," said Everlasting looking at his own tail, "Do more! Do more!" He exclaimed waving his arms in joy.**

"**O-okay. Hold on," Shadow said, once again applying the paint brush to him.**

**Once everything was said and done, Everlasting looked very odd indeed. Not only did his tail change, but so did the rest of his body. The tips of his hands and feet were now black, his hood that were custom for Halloween Shoyrus, instead of the usual red it was now black. The inside of his wings were black as well. Then something that wasn't custom to red or Halloween Shoyrus had appear on his stomach, it was an odd marking, a squiggle with a dot to either side, kind of like a yin yang mark, but with out the circle.**

"**Okay," Everlasting said after looking himself over, "I'm awesome now."**

"**Yea, you look like a mis-matched Shoyru though," commented Orange from Shadow's shoulder. **

"**Hmmph! You're just jealous," Everlasting said waggling his new yellow pitch fork at her.**

"**Oh yea. Totally." **

"**Oh hey! I'm so sorry I messed up your painting!" Emily exclaimed as she walked over to them, followed by a black and red Joan, "It seems like our paints mixed, maybe we weren't supposed to paint so close to each other..."**

"**Oh no, it's not your fault. Plus he likes it just fine," Shadow said, jerking a thumb at Everlasting. "But yea, let's be careful next time we paint," she smiled and looked at Joan, "I'm sorry about your painting too, but I think you look cute."**

**Joan just smiled back and scooted behind Emily.**

"**Heh, she's shy. She does like it too though, her black fur with red stripes? Sweet," Emily laughed.**

" **Well at least it turned out well for the both of us. Hey want to go grab a smoothie or something?" Shadow asked.**

"**Sure!"**

**As they walked away Everlasting followed them. Still staring at his new markings. '_This is pretty neat, but why the marking on my stomach? Maybe to many zen things in my room heh,' _he thought to himself. **

"**Everlasting watch out!" Evil cried out to his brother, to late though.**

**Everlasting shivered as an extremely cold presence fell over him. It soon passed and he turned around to see the he had just walked through a ghost Usul that was floating through Central.**

"**Oh, sorry," he apologized to the ghost. **

"**N-no problem. It happens all the time!"The ghost said rather quickly and hastily floated away from Everlasting, its eyes never leaving the newly painted mark on his chest.**


End file.
